If Past is Future
by Volcel der Michaelit
Summary: Haruka lernt eine merkwürdige Frau kennen und lieben! Aber wer ist sie und was hat es mit diesen Träumen auf sich? Please r&r!
1. Wer bist du?

Hi, Leute! Hier meine erste Fanfiction. Die Idee dazu ist mir beim Lesen einer anderen Fanfiction gekommen, die ich zugegebenermaßen echt Mist fand. Darum wollte ich gern mal meine eigene schreiben.  
  
Widmen tu ich sie meiner Ex- und jetzt besten Freundin, die ich immer noch sehr lieb habe.  
  
Und ich hoffe einige werden sie lesen und mir auch Kommentare schreiben. Kann auch Kritik dabei sein, damit kann ich umgehen. -- (Kritik!!!...oh nein, wo ist die nächste Klippe, reicht mir ein Messer oder ein Seil oder Gift!!!)  
  
Disclaimer: Alle aus Sailor Moon bekannten Figuren gehören natürlich Naoko Takeuchi, aber einige habe ich auch erfunden, darum gehören die mir. (HARHAR, so werde ich die Welt erobern!!!) Ach ja und die Idee mit den Palast hab ich auch geklaut, leider weiß ich nicht mehr bei wem, aber trotzdem schon mal Entschuldigung!!!  
  
Kurz zur Handlung: Sie spielt vor der Zeit der Sailorkrieger, aber trotzdem sind Vorboten auf diese Zeit bzw. Erinnerungen an die Vergangenheit schon vorhanden. Und is eigentlich nur ne romantische Schnulze. So nun aber viel Spass!!! ;)))  
  
Kapitel 1  
  
Sie stand auf einem Balkon. Unter ihr erstreckte sich weite Wüste und vom Himmel strahlte ein roter Feuerball. Erstaunt blickte sie an sich herunter. Sie trug ein weißes weites Hemd, eine dunkle enganliegende Lederhose und Reitstiefel. Ein warmer Wind strich ihr durchs kurze, blonde Haar.  
  
„Kurz??"  
  
dachte sie und griff sich in die zerzausten Locken. Sie trug doch lange Haare.  
  
„Das muss ein Traum sein!"  
  
dachte sie verdutzt.  
  
„Endlich habe ich dich gefunden!"sagte eine sanfte Stimme hinter ihr.  
  
Haruka drehte sich um. Hinter einem wehenden Vorhang, am Eingang des Balkons sah man die Silhouette einer Person. Sie kam ihr merkwürdig vertraut vor. Am Rande nahm Haruka nun auch ihre Umgebung war. Es sah aus wie ein orientalischer Palast mit zwiebelförmig geschwungenen Türmen und einer hohen Mauer am Balkon entlang. Wieder fuhr ihr eine Brise durch die Haare und zerrte sanft an ihren Kleidern. Sie drehte sich wieder um und blickte sehnsüchtig in Richtung Wüste. Sie wollte dort sein, die Freiheit spüren und eins sein mit ihrer Umgebung. Die weißen Mauern des Palastes hielten sie gefangen und ihre Pflichten nahmen sie oft vollkommen ein. Deswegen genoss sie die Augenblicke der Ruhe und des Friedens mehr den je. Seufzend wand sie sich um und antwortete wie in Trance:  
  
„Ja, das hast du! Und ich hoffe, du gönnst mir noch einen Augenblick Ruhe, bis ich wieder zu diesem griesgrämigen alten Drachen muss!"  
  
Sie konnte das Gesicht hinter dem Vorhang immer noch nicht erkennen, aber sie ahnte, dass die Person lächelte und lächelte ebenfalls. Ein Schrei ließ sie herumfahren und Stimmengewirr lenkte ihre Aufmerksamkeit auf den Schlosshof, wo sich ein Haufen Palastwachen sich mit einem schwarzen Hengst abmühten, der nach allen Seiten ausschlug und schon mehrere Wachen zu Boden geschleudert hatte.  
  
„Tempête!"dachte Haruka noch, bevor sie in ihrem Bett erwachte und die Augen aufschlug. Die Sonne strahlte in ihr Schlafzimmer und tauchte alles in ein warmes Licht.  
  
„Merkwürdiger Traum!"sagte sie leise, bevor sie aufstand und sich für den kommenden Tag fertig machte.

----------

„UND DER VERDIENTE SIEG GEHT WIEDER MAL AN DAS JUNGE TEAM KOMUNI MIT IHREM BEGABTEN FAHRER TENOU HARUKA"schallte es über die Rennbahn von Tokio.  
  
Stolz hielt Haruka die Fahne ihres Teams hoch und schwenkte sie ihm Wind. Aber heute war wieder keine wirkliche Konkurrenz da gewesen. Sie seufzte unter ihrem Helm. Ob es wohl irgendwann eine wirkliche Herausforderung für sie geben würde? fragte sich die junge Sportlerin während ihres Triumphzuges an der Tribüne vorbei.  
  
In der Box stellte sie das Motorrad ab und ließ sich von ihrem Team feiern. „Gut gemacht!"beglückwünschte sie der Besitzer des Teams und ihr Chef Herr Enzo Hikeda. „Wir sehen uns dann ja morgen beim Training, nicht wahr? Trink nicht soviel heute Abend."verabschiedete er sich auch gleich wieder von ihr. Er war kein Mann vieler Worte, aber genau das mochte Haruka ja so an ihrem Chef. Sie grinste und ließ ihren Blick über die jubelnden Ränge schweifen. Die hatten ja keine Ahnung, wie viel Mühe und auch Nerven so ein Rennen kostete. Sie spürte den Schweiß unter ihrem Overall und wünschte sich nichts Sehnlicheres, als endlich aus diesem engen Ding herauszukommen und zu duschen.  
  
Dann fiel ihr Blick auf eine junge Frau in einem weißen Sommerkleid oberhalb der Ränge. Sie hatte ein Fernglas in den Händen und beobachtete sie offensichtlich. Zwar war das nichts Neues für Haruka, aber diesmal irritierte es sie doch. Wie von selbst hob sie die Hand und winkte der Fremden zu. Sofort begann ein Kreischkonzert unter den Mädchen auf der Tribüne, denn jede dachte Haruka meinte sie.  
  
Haruka seufzte und wandte sich an einen Mechaniker.  
  
„Hast du eine Ahnung, wer diese Frau da oben über dem Rang ist, weißes Sommerkleid, weißer Hut?"  
  
„Wen meinst du?"war die Antwort.  
  
Sie blickte sich um. Die Fremde war weg.  
  
„Ach, nichts. Hab mich wohl geirrt, "murmelte sie und verschwand dann in ihrer Umkleidekabine.  
  
Später auf der Siegesparty musste sie feststellen, sie hatte sich nicht geirrt. Es gab die seltsame Erscheinung von der Tribüne doch und sie stand auch noch direkt vor ihr.  
  
Es war stickig im Saal gewesen und die ganzen Fans und schmachtenden Mädchen, die alle nach einem Tanz mit ihr lechzten, gingen ihr bald auf die Nerven.  
  
Darum hatte sich Haruka auf den Balkon des Palais begeben, um ein wenig frische Luft zu schnappen. Und während sie noch so da stand und die kühle Abendluft genoss, trat plötzlich eine Person hinter sie und räusperte sich leise. Ein wenig genervt fuhr Haruka herum und wollte grad erklären, dass sie keine Lust zum Tanzen habe, aber kein Wort kam über ihre Lippen, als ihr geblendet von dem Anblick, der sich ihr bot, die Stimme versagte.  
  
Sie blickte in zwei tiefgrüne Augen, die ihr keck entgegenstrahlten. Aus tiefroten Lippen blitzten weiße Zähne und die meergrünen Haare der Erscheinung waren zu einem eleganten Zopf gewunden, welcher ihr anmutig über die Schultern fiel.  
  
"Ääähhh... kann ich was für Sie tun?"  
  
fragte sie schließlich, nachdem sich die Sportlerin wieder einigermaßen gefangen hatte.  
  
"Haruka Tenou?"  
  
fragte nun die grünhaarige Frau mit sanfter und ruhiger Stimme, die der Gefragten einen Schauer über den Rücken laufen ließ.  
  
"Ja...das bin ich, meine ich!"  
  
antwortete die Blonde und schaute schnell in eine andere Richtung, bevor ihre Augen noch den Weg ihrer Gedanken gingen. Der weich geschwungene Hals, die freien zarten Schultern und der Ansatz des Kleides kurz über den Brüsten ließen Haruka leicht nervös werden. Das war sie sonst nicht von sich gewohnt. Sie konnte mit ihren anderen weiblichen Fans so leicht fertig werden. Cool und lässig spielte sie mit ihnen, um sie dann eiskalt fallen zu lassen, aber diesmal war es anders. Irgendetwas an dieser strahlenden Schönheit faszinierte Haruka über alle Maße.  
  
"Michiru Kaio!"  
  
stellte sich ihr Gegenüber nun vor. Verärgert über ihren Gedankengang ergriff Haruka die dargebotene Hand und beugte sich darüber.  
  
"Enchanté, Miss Kaio!"  
  
erwiderte sie mit einem charmanten Lächeln und war damit wieder ganz in ihrem Element. Damit hatte sie noch jede rumgekriegt. Doch diesmal schien ihre Gegenüber in keinster Weise auf ihre Flirtversuche einzugehen.  
  
"Überaus zuvorkommend, mein lieber Tenou, „  
  
sagte Michiru und bevor Haruka das Missverständnis korrigieren konnte,  
  
"Ein fabelhaftes und überaus interessantes Rennen heute, finden Sie nicht?"  
  
"Nicht wirklich, meine Liebe, und bitte nennen Sie mich Haruka! Und darf ich vielleicht kurz anmerken, dass..."  
  
"Michiru!" hallte es über den Balkon und ein junger Mann mit schwarzen kurzen Haaren und in einem schwarzen Frack eilte über den Balkon auf sie beide zu. Haruka selber trug einen weißen, weniger stilvollen Anzug, fand sich aber im Vergleich zu diesem Lackaffen ganz passable.  
  
"Schämst du dich nicht, mir deinen neuen Freund nicht vorzustellen, Schätzchen?"  
  
Haruka verspürte ein unangenehmes Ziehen in der Magengegend.  
  
"Schätzchen? Sie hat also einen Freund", dachte sie enttäuscht.  
  
"Entschuldige, Ishima. Also das ist der Ehrengast Tenou Haruka. Haruka, das ist mein Freund Shoizo Ishima.  
  
Beide nickten sich zu und dann begann man ein wenig Smalltalk zu halten, bis sich die Gruppe schließlich wieder trennte. Ishima zog Michiru in den Saal zurück, während Haruka noch ein wenig die Abendkühle genoss und dabei an die magisch tiefgrünen Augen ihrer neuen Bekanntschaft dachte. Lange blieb sie aber trotzdem nicht allein, denn viel zu schnell entdeckte sie ein Haufen kichernder Mädchen, die alle drauf bestanden mit ihr zu Tanzen. Kurz nach Mitternacht floh sie unbemerkt nach Hause und fiel dort todmüde ins Bett. 


	2. Fantasien

Kapitel 2:  
  
„Warum nur habe ich nur ja gesagt?"  
  
fragte sie sich verzweifelt, während sie versuchte sich auf die Strasse zu konzentrieren. Sie hatte das Mädchen erst vor einer Viertel Stunde abgeholt und sie ging ihr jetzt schon auf die Nerven.  
  
„Das wird ja ein Date!"  
  
dachte sie, während die Brünette Misa auf dem Beifahrersitz munter vor sich hin plauderte, ohne sich darum zu kümmern, ob Haruka ihr zuhörte oder nicht. Wie toll das Wetter sei, dass der Strand eine super Idee sei, dass ihre Mitschüler bestimmt alle neidisch würden, wenn sie hiervon erzählen würde und so weiter und so weiter. Als sie Haruka schließlich fragte, was diese denn von ihrem neuen Kleid (besser ein Hauch von Nichts) halte, dass sie sich extra für dieses Date gekauft hätte, nickte diese nur und schenkte der anderen in der Hoffnung, sie wäre nun endlich still, ein bezauberndes Lächeln. Allerdings in ihrem Kopf sah Haruka die Sache ein wenig anders.  
  
„Nuttig träfe es ziemlich genau!"  
  
waren noch die nettesten Gedanken über das Kleid. Genau deswegen hatte sie beim ersten Anblick ihrer Verabredung sofort die Pläne für heute geändert und aus dem Kaffee in der Innenstadt eine Fahrt ans Meer gemacht. Mit so jemandem konnte man sich höchstens in einer dunklen Disko sehen lassen, sonst wäre der Ruf sofort dahin. Dann wanderten ihre Gedanken wie schon so oft in den letzten Tagen zu ihrer neuen Bekanntschaft Michiru Kaio.  
  
„Was für eine seltsame Person! Seltsam aber nicht uninteressant! Aber dass sie mich für einen Mann hält, wurmt mich irgendwie. Wieso eigentlich? Hat dich doch sonst auch nicht gestört! Ich übersehe gern dieses junge Gemüse, bei dem ich das noch süß finde, aber bei ihr..."  
  
So überlegte sie eine ganze Weile, ob sie das Missverständnis klären sollte oder nicht. Die Telefonnummer von Michiru hatte sie sich schon am Morgen nach der Party besorgt. Wieso, wusste sie eigentlich selber nicht, aber irgendwie wollte sie diese Frau wieder sehen. Trotzdem hatte sie sie noch nicht angerufen und stattdessen diesem Treffen mit der Tochter eines neuen Sponsors zugestimmt. Ihr Blick wanderte wieder zu Misa. Hübsch war sie schon ohne Frage, aber ihr fehlten die Klasse und die Eleganz, die Michiru ausstrahlte.  
  
Am Strand angekommen suchten sich die beiden einen netten Platz nahe dem Wasser. Misa zog sich ihr Kleid über den Kopf und zum Vorschein kam ein äußerst knapper, pinker Bikini. Haruka mochte keine Badanzüge oder Bikinis tragen, von daher beließ sie es bei einer Shorts und einem bauchfreien Top. Haruka stürzte sich gleich in die verhältnismäßig kalten Fluten, während Misa nach einem abschätzigen Blick und einem halbherzigem Versuch mit den Zehenspitzen das Handtuch warf und sich lieber in der Sonne brutzeln ließ.  
  
Nach einem doch gar nicht so anstrengendem Nachmittag am Meer (mal von Misas nervigen Annäherungsversuchen und Bitten abgesehen "Haru-chan, cremst du mir den Rücken ein?, Holst du mir büüüüütttee etwas zu trinken? und Findest du, ich bin schon braun geworden?"(Nach zehn Minuten in der Sonne?) ) brachte Haruka ihr Date nach Hause. Als sie Misa die Tür des Autos aufhielt, nutzte diese die Chance und stolperte beim Aussteigen in Harukas Arme. Die fand das noch ganz amüsant und griff helfend zu, aber als Misa sie dann auch noch küsste und versuchte ihr die Zunge in den Mund zu schieben, wurde es Haruka zu bunt. Abrupt beendete sie den unfreiwilligen Kuss, schob das Mädchen von sich und schloss die Wagentür.  
  
„So, ich fahr dann mal besser, denke ich, Misa."  
  
„Willst du nicht noch einen Kaffee bei mir oben trinken?"  
  
unternahm diese einen letzten Versuch.  
  
„Nein, danke! Ich hab morgen Training und da muss ich fit sein, also früh ins Bett. Ich ruf dich an, bis dann!"  
  
sagte es, sprang ins Auto und fuhr davon.

-------------------  
  
Trotz genug Schlaf und ausreichend Motivation endete das Training am nächsten Tag fast in einer Tragödie. Es fehlte der Fahrerin einfach an Konzentration. Immer wieder machte Haruka Fehler, die nicht einmal mehr Anfängern passieren durften und am Ende des Trainings hatte sie sogar ihre schlechteste Zeit noch weit unterboten.  
  
„Ich gebs für heute auf, das bringt doch nichts!"  
  
verkündete sie wütend und warf den Helm in die Ecke der Werkstatt.  
  
„Komm schon, Haruka. Eine Runde noch, dann hast du immerhin deine Trainingsrunden absolviert, "  
  
spornte Joe, ihr Manager, sie an.  
  
„Ok, Ok!"  
  
grummelte sie vor sich hin, als sie wieder den Helm ergriff und sich aufs Motorrad schwang.  
  
„Gib mir mal die Schere da!" bat sie durchs Visier.  
  
Joe fragte nicht nach und tat, wie ihm befohlen. Mit einer schnellen Bewegung schnitt sich Haruka hinterm Kopf den Pferdeschwanz ab, den sie sonst immer im Nacken trug.  
  
„So, jetzt sollte es besser gehen!"  
  
nuschelte sie unter dem Helm, während die ganze Werkstatt sie nur erstaunt anstarrte.  
  
Dann raste sie zurück auf die Rennstrecke. Nach der ersten Runde fühlte sie sich besser und sicherer und gab Gas. Auch die zweite Runde klappte ganz gut. Sie schaltete und fuhr schneller, nahm Kurven enger, preschte um die Schikanen, wie eine Besessene. Plötzlich schossen ihr wieder Bilder ihres Traumes durch den Kopf, sie auf dem Balkon, die fremde Silhouette, der schwarze Hengst. Sie versuchte noch zu bremsen, aber das Motorrad rutschte unter ihr weg. Einen Moment lang flog sie durch die Luft, dann knallte sie hart auf den Asphalt, schlidderte in den Kies und stoppte schließlich in einem Haufen Reifen. Ihr war schwindelig und schlecht, als sie versuchte aufzustehen, also zog sie sich erst mal den Helm vom Kopf. Sofort waren ihre Leute um sie herum. Joe fragte, ob es ihr gut ginge, ob sie ihn hören würde, ob sie Flecken vor den Augen hätte.  
  
„Ja, es geht mir gut, nur ein wenig verschrammt, aber sonst Ok!"  
  
antwortete Haruka etwas missmutig.  
  
„Du kommst trotzdem erst mal ins Krankenhaus, damit du untersucht wirst",  
  
sagte Joe in heller Aufregung.  
  
„Blödsinn!" war das letzte, was ihr einfiel, als sie weggebracht wurde.

--------------------  
  
Einige Stunden und Untersuchungen später lag Haruka in ihrer Wohnung auf dem Bett und versuchte sich an den Unfall zu erinnern. Der Arzt hatte außer Quetschungen, Prellungen, Stauchungen und Schürfwunden, keine ernsteren Blessuren feststellen können und hatte sie mit dem Rat, sie solle sich schonen und sportliche Aktivitäten, wie Rennenfahren, langsam angehen, aus dem Krankenhaus entlassen.  
  
„Alles Schwachsinn!" sagte sie sich.  
  
Die durchtrainierte Sportlerin sah zwar aus, als wäre sie zusammengeschlagen worden und konnte ohne Schmerzen nicht die geringste Bewegung machen, aber trotzdem hatte sie es sich nicht nehmen lassen und war zum Friseur gegangen, um ihre zerstörte Frisur richten zu lassen. Nun hatte sie ebenso kurze Haare wie in ihrem Traum und sogar einen ähnlichen Haarschnitt, was sie noch maskuliner wirken ließ.  
  
„Dieser blöde Traum ist an allem schuld",  
  
murmelte sie noch, bevor sie sanft entschlummerte und sich plötzlich wieder in ihrem Traum wieder fand.  
  
Sie lag nackt auf dem Bett in weiße Laken gehüllt. Der Mond schien durch die geöffnete Balkontür ins Zimmer Neben ihr lagen die Anziehsachen, die sie bei ihrem ersten Besuch schon anhatte, auf einem Stuhl. Sie waren verdreckt und ziemlich zerschlissen. Beim Aufsetzen merkte Haruka, dass ihr ganzer Körper wehtat. Sie wusste, dass sie einen Unfall gehabt hatte und dass ihr Körper schlimm aussah. Plötzlich spürte sie neben sich eine Bewegung und sah, dass sie nicht alleine in diesem riesigen Bett lag. Neben ihr lag eine zweite, weibliche Person, deren Gesicht sie aber nicht erkennen konnte. Haruka setzte sich auf den Bettrand und schaute aus der Balkontür in die Weite der dunklen Wüste hinaus. Alles erschien sehr vertraut. Dann fühlte sie sich von hinten umschlungen und spürte zwei weiche Brüste, die sich gegen ihren Rücken pressten.  
  
„Warum schläfst du nicht?"  
  
fragte das Mädchen leise und drückte einen Kuss auf ihren Nacken. Haruka wehrte sich nicht.  
  
„Entschuldige, ich wollte dich nicht wecken. Ich bin verwirrt und mein Körper tut weh",  
  
antwortete sie eben so sanft und griff wie automatisch nach der Hand, die auf ihrer Schulter ruhte. Warm und weich war diese und Haruka fühlte eine Zufriedenheit in sich, wie schon lange nicht mehr.  
  
„Hast du nicht! Der Sturz von Tempête war ja auch keine Kleinigkeit, da ist das verständlich. Und gegen die Schmerzen können wir Abhilfe schaffen",  
  
antwortete diese Fremde und zog Haruka zurück aufs Bett.  
  
Langsam begann sie über Harukas Haut zu streichen und wenn sie auf einen Schürfwunde traf, fuhr sie sanft über das malträtierte Fleisch. Haruka stöhnte leise auf und die Fremde lachte. Dann beugte sie sich vor und küsste zärtlich einen blauen Fleck auf Harukas Rücken. Sie ließ ihre Zunge weiter über die Wirbelsäule gleiten. Oberhalb von Harukas Hals angekommen knabberte sie an Harukas Ohr und ihrem Nacken, während sie ihre Hände über die Arme und die Seiten ihrer Geliebten fahren ließ. Haruka keuchte mit geschlossenen Augen erneut auf und drehte sich zu dem Mädchen um. Sofort trafen sich ihre Lippen und verschmolzen zu einem innigen Kuss. Haruka spürte eine tiefe Wärme in sich aufsteigen und nun wurde auch sie mutiger. Vorsichtig tastete sie sich mit ihrer Zunge zu den Lippen ihrer Partnerin vor, während sie näher an den Körper der anderen heranrückte. In ihrer Leidenschaft griff diese allerdings so stark zu, dass vor Harukas Augen Sterne explodierten und sie schmerzgepeinigt in ihrem eigenen Bett in Tokio erwachte.  
  
„Dieser Traum war aber so was von real, "  
  
dachte Haruka und denn sie verspürte noch immer ein Prickeln auf der Haut, wo die kühlen Lippen der Fremden sie gekost hatten. Dann drehte sie sich um und versuchte erneut einzuschlafen, was ihr aber erst viel später gelang.


	3. Erkenntnisse

Kapitel 3:  
  
Sie erwachte am nächsten Morgen, als die Sonnenstrahlen durch die Vorhänge fielen.  
  
„Endlich haben wir mal länger schönes Wetter!"dachte sie noch etwas verschlafen.  
  
Ein Blick auf die Uhr zeigte 10:43 Uhr. Herr im Himmel! Sie hatte verschlafen. Sie setzte sich auf und spürte dumpf ihre Muskeln pochen. Dann schwang sie ihre langen, nackten Beine aus dem Bett und stand auf. Besser versuchte es, denn bei dieser plötzlichen Belastung protestierte jeder Muskel ihres Körpers und gab nach. Erschrocken fiel sie vornüber auf die Knie und fing sich mit den Händen ab. Ein stechender Schmerz durchfuhr ihren Körper und einen Augenblick verschwamm alles vor ihren Augen, dann riss sich die junge Frau zusammen und erhob sich zitternd.  
  
„Haruka Tenou, du wirst dich von so einem blöden Sturz nicht unterkriegen lassen und nun steh endlich auf!"  
  
feuerte sie sich in Gedanken wütend selber an.  
  
„Nach einer heißen Dusche geht's dir bestimmt gleich besser."  
  
Immer noch etwas unsicher auf den Beinen, torkelte sie ins Badezimmer. Ein erster Blick in den Spiegel. Sie sah aus wie nach einer durchzechten Nacht. Das Leiden Christi persönlich. Dann wandte sie sich zur Duschkabine um und drehte das Wasser auf. Da klingelte das Telefon.  
  
„Lass den dämlichen AB rangehen", grummelte sie missmutig, bevor sie sich das T-Shirt über den Kopf zog und unter die Dusche schlüpfte.  
  
Nach einer guten Stunde, ungefähr 200 Liter heißem Wasser und einer halben Flasche ihres Lieblingsshampoos Herble Essences später, trat eine nun gutgelaunte Haruka aus dem Badezimmer und ging in die Küche.  
  
Mit einem Toast im Mund und einer Tasse Kaffee in der Hand schlenderte sie weiter durch ihre Wohnung und bemerkte schließlich den Anrufbeantworter. Seufzend drückte sie den blinkenden Knopf:  
  
„Sie haben drei neue Nachrichten und vier gespeicherte. Neue Nachrichten vorspielen?"fragte eine mechanische Stimme aus dem Gerät. Haruka verzog Gesicht. Wer konnte es schon groß sein? Joe, irgendwelche hysterischen Fans oder im schlimmsten Fall Misa. Jetzt schon genervt drückte sie den Knopf ein weiteres Mal.  
  
„1. neue Nachricht, heute um 8:09 Uhr: Haruka, hier ist Joe, ich wollte dich nur daran erinnern, dass der Arzt gesagt hat, du sollst dich ausruhen. Deine Trainingstermine sind alle verschoben worden. Herr Hikeda hat dafür Verständnis und lässt dich auch schon grüßen. Ach ja und geh gefälligst zur Nachuntersuchung, du bist noch lange nicht so fit, wie du viellei... Piep."  
  
Haruka verzog abermals das Gesicht zu einer Grimasse und nahm einen Schluck ihres Kaffees.  
  
„Der liebe Joe! Macht sich immer zu viele Sorgen um mich", seufzte sie dem AB zu.  
  
„2. neue Nachricht, heute um 9:59 Uhr: Hallo, Haruka-chan, ich bin's Misa. Ich wollte nur fragen...Piep."  
  
Die immer noch angesäuerte junge Frau drückte schnell auf den Knopf und spulte die Ansage vor. Das brauchte sie nun wirklich nicht an diesem Morgen.  
  
„3. neue Nachricht, heute um 10:46 Uhr: Guten Tag, Haruka. Vielleicht erinnerst du dich noch an mich, Michiru Kaio. (Oh, nur allzu gut, dachte Haruka zynisch.) Ich wollte fragen, ich habe noch eine Karte fürs große Frühjahrskonzert in der Tokio Hall übrig. Ich weiß ja nicht, ob du Klassik magst, aber ich würde mich freuen, wenn du kommen würdest. Na ja, also meine Nummer ist XXXXXXXXX. Ruf mich doch an, auch wenn du nur absagen möchtest, das is Ok. Bis denne!... Piep."  
  
Das waren doch mal echt erfreuliche Nachrichten. Aber was sie davon halten sollte, wusste sie trotzdem nicht so genau. War das jetzt ein Date oder nur ein belangloses Treffen? Würde vor allem dieser Lackaffe Ishima Shoizo dabei sein oder nur sie beide? Klassik? Ja, eigentlich mochte sie Klassik. Sie selber hatte früher Klavierstunden gehabt, aber die klassischen Stücke nur wegen ihrer Schwierigkeit gespielt, nicht, weil sie sie mochte. Fragen über Fragen.  
  
Plötzlich klingelte abermals das Telefon und Haruka nahm den Hörer ab.  
  
„Tenou, Haruka!"  
  
„Schönen guten Tag, Miss Tenou. Hier spricht Mary Gilbert vom Golden Sports Magazin Japan. Sie hatten gleich einen Interviewtermin mit mir, erinnern Sie sich?"  
  
„Hm, ja! Ich bin grad auf dem Weg zu Ihnen. Ist irgendwas?"  
  
„Ja, tut mir leid, aber hier im Studio hat es eine Riesenüberschwemmung gegeben, Rohrbruch! Hätten Sie etwas dagegen, wenn wir uns in der Stadt im Café Zulu treffen?"  
  
„Kein Problem, selbe Zeit?"  
  
„Ja, und bitte: wir würden gern einige Fotos mit Ihnen machen, also bitte etwas Legeres tragen. Bis nachher!"  
  
„Bis gleich!"  
  
Eigentlich hatte sie nicht die geringste Lust zu diesem Interview, aber nach ihrem letzten Sieg und vor allem wegen der Sponsorensuche war das leider unbedingt notwendig. Außerdem Trainieren durfte sie eh noch nicht, also besser ein nettes Treffen und ein bisschen Arbeit, als hier zu hause Trübsal zu blasen.

------------------  
  
„Endlich!"dachte Haruka erleichtert, als sie ins Auto stieg und diese impertinente Reporterin hinter sich ließ.  
  
So ein Interview hatte sie noch nie geführt. Zweieinhalb Stunden war sie von einer Superblondine mit Fragen beschossen worden. Über Ihre Familie, was diese denn von ihrem Beruf halte, wie sie überhaupt zu diesem Beruf gelangt sei, ob es nicht ungewöhnlich wäre, eine Frau im Motorsport, und so weiter und so fort. Und nach jeder zweiten Frage hatte sich diese Mary Gilbert vorgebeugt, damit Haruka ihren Busen noch etwas besser in dem knappen Shirt hatte bewundern können. Und dann die Fotos erst. Einmal alleine, dann mit ihrem Auto, dann mit der Reporterin. Arm um sie gelegt, Handkuss gebend, dann hatte die Reporterin sie am Arm gepackt und zufrieden in die Kamera gegrinst.  
  
Das waren nun fünf ihrer kostbaren Stunden gewesen, in denen sie sich hätte besseres vorstellen können. „Business ist Business!"würde Joe sagen. Der hatte sich natürlich wieder aalglatt vor dieser Verpflichtung gedrückt. Kurz nach Beginn des Interviews hatte ihr Handy geklingelt und Joe hatte sich stöhnend entschuldigt, er könne nicht kommen. Dem würde sie morgen etwas erzählen. Von wegen Bauchschmerzen, Fieber und so!!  
  
Haruka fuhr frustriert und genervt nach Hause. Vor einem Supermarkt machte sie noch kurz halt und kaufte noch einige Lebensmittel und vor allem Knabberkram ein. Zu hause angekommen räumte sie die eingekauften Lebensmittel weg und hörte sich dann in drei neuen Nachrichten auf ihrem Anrufbeantworter eine heulende und winselnde Misa an, die sie anflehte, sich doch bitte bei ihr zu melden und dass es ihr ganz furchtbar leid täte, wenn sie Harukas Missmut erweckt hätte. Nach ungefähr 10 Minuten Geplärre schloss sie mit weinerlicher Fipsstimme, dass sie Haruka liebe und alles tun würde, um sie zurückzugewinnen.  
  
„Da hab ich mir ja was aufgehalst", dachte Haruka noch verzweifelt, als ihr Blick auf den gelben Notizzettel mit Michirus Telefonnummer über dem Apparat fiel.  
  
„Die wollte ich ja auch noch anrufen! Aber das mit Misa muss ich schnellst möglich aus der Welt schaffen. Das ist im Moment vielleicht wichtiger. Ansonsten hab ich demnächst ein Riesenproblem am Hals",  
  
seufzte sie in die Stille des Zimmers hinein.  
  
Dann schlenderte die junge Frau zur Musikanlage und drückte den Powerknopf. Sie legte eine CD ein und drehte die Lautstärke hoch. Dumpf, aber wohltuend, dröhnte die Musik aus den Boxen auf sie ein. Sie ging zu der Balkontür, schob diese auf und trat hinaus. Die Sonne ging gerade blutrot über den Dächern Tokios unter. Ein leichter Wind wehte.  
  
„Was soll ich nur machen? Ruf ich sie an oder nicht? Eigentlich möchte ich ja schon und es wäre auch besser das Missverständnis, dass ich ein Mann bin, endlich zu klären, aber ich hab irgendwie ein komisches Gefühl dabei."  
  
Sie lehnte sich vor, beide Ellenbogen auf die Balustrade gestützt. Dann griff sie wie automatisch neben sich und steckte sich eine der Zigaretten, die auf dem Sims neben der Tür lagen, in den Mund.  
  
„Warum fühle ich mich so verdammt wohl in ihrer Gegenwart? Ich meine, klar, sie ist eine der attraktivsten Frauen, die mir je begegnet sind, aber das hat mich doch früher auch nie erschüttern können. Ob es ihre Augen sind? Sie erinnern einen an einen tiefen, weiten Ozean. Man hat das Gefühl man versinkt in ihnen und dann dieser Mund, schon fast perfekt. Fast zu perfekt, um wirklich zu sein."  
  
Sie zog genüsslich an ihrer Zigarette, behielt den Rauch einen Augenblick in ihrer Lunge und stieß ihn dann langsam wieder aus. Normalerweise rauchte sie nicht oft und wenn dann nur in Stresssituationen.  
  
„Das tut so gut! Also, gut ich werde sie anrufen. Ich kann sie ja mal ein bisschen aushorchen über diesen Ishima und ihr Verhältnis zu ihm."  
  
Sie drückte die halb aufgerauchte Zigarette im Aschenbecher aus und wartete noch so lange, bis die Sonne endgültig hinter den Dächern versunken war und die Kälte sie zittern ließ. Dann betrat sie wieder ihr Zimmer. Ein Blick auf die Uhr zeigte ihr 18:01. Gleich fing Sport-TV Japan an. Die würden bestimmt wieder über das Rennen berichten, wie sie es die letzten Tage andauernd getan hatten. Meist natürlich über den jungen talentierten Haruka Tenou, der nun schon fünf Siege in Folge nach Hause geholt hatte.  
  
Die junge Frau seufzte und schaltete ihre Musikanlage aus und den Fernseher an. Wie immer in solchen Fällen behielt sie natürlich Recht. Sie wollte sich schon abwenden, als der Reporter anfing Leute auf der Tribüne zu interviewen, dabei schwenkte die Kamera auf dieser umher und plötzlich sah Haruka wieder Michiru Kaio. Sie stand ans Geländer gelehnt und unterhielt sich mit Harukas Boss Herrn Hikeda.  
  
Erstaunt überlegte Haruka, warum Herr Hikeda nichts gesagt hatte, als sie sich bei dem Techniker nach der jungen Frau im weißen Kleid erkundigte. Er hatte es doch bestimmt gehört! Oder vielleicht doch nicht?  
  
Entschlossen machte sie den Fernseher aus und griff zum Telefon. Sie wählte die Nummer von Michiru und überlegte sich noch während des Tutens in der Leitung, was sie ihr wohl sagen würde.  
  
„Hallo, hier ist Michiru Kaio!"– „Hallo Michiru, hier ist..."– Ich bin im Moment leider nicht zu Hause, aber Sie können mir eine Nachricht auf dem Band hinterlassen. Ich rufe dann schnellstmöglich zurück...Piep!"  
  
„Ähh, ja, hallo Michiru, hier ist Haruka Tenou. Ich wollte nur Bescheid sagen, dass ich gerne mit zum Frühjahrskonzert komme, wenn dein Angebot noch gilt. Ich würde vorschlagen, ich hole dich ab. Sag mir einfach, wann und wo und ich bin da. Ja, das war's dann auch schon, ich hoffe, du meld..."  
  
Auf der anderen Seite der Leitung klickte es und eine Stimme meldete sich.  
  
„Hallo, Haruka, hier ist Michiru. Stand grad unter der Dusche und habe das Telefon nicht gehört. Wie geht's dir denn so?"  
  
„Hi, ganz gut! Hast du gehört, was ich dir aufs Band gesprochen habe?"  
  
„Nein, aber es ging bestimmt ums Frühjahrskonzert, oder?"  
  
„Ja, richtig. Ich würde dich gern begleiten, wenn dein Angebot immer noch gilt."  
  
„Klar gilt das noch! Da freu ich mich aber. Das wird bestimmt ein netter Abend."  
  
„Ok, wann soll ich dich abholen?"  
  
„Das Konzert beginnt übermorgen um 19.30 Uhr. Wie wär's wenn du mich eine Stunde vorher abholst, dann haben wir noch genug Zeit."  
  
„Kein Problem, wo wohnst du denn?"  
  
„Hol' mich einfach in der Innenstadt ab. Am Tokio Tower, Ok?"  
  
„Geht klar! Bis übermorgen dann!"  
  
„Tschau!"  
  
Haruka legte den Hörer zurück aufs Gerät. Das klappte besser als gedacht. Also ein Problem wäre damit gelöst, bliebe nur noch Misa. Aber darum würde sie sich morgen kümmern, beschloss sie.  
  
Ihr Körper fing wieder an zu schmerzen und Haruka merkte, dass sie schrecklich müde wurde. Sie holte sich die Schmerzmittel, die der Arzt ihr verschrieben hatte, und legte sich aufs Sofa, ohne sie zu schlucken. Sie hatte sich geschworen, sie nur im äußersten Notfall zu nehmen. Ziemlich übermüdet schlief sie schließlich ein.

-------------------  
  
Der nächste Tag lief eigentlich sehr ereignislos ab. Ein Blumenbote brachte Genesungswünsche von ihrem Team. Einige Stunden später stand dann ein zweiter Bote vor der Tür und übergab Haruka einige rote Luftballons und ein riesiges Herz gefüllt mit Pralinen von Misa. Die Karte, die munter „I Love You, Darling!"vor sich hinsang, teilte Haruka auch mit, dass Misa nachher vorbeischauen würde, um zu sehen, wie es ihr denn ging.  
  
Daraufhin flüchtete Haruka aus der Wohnung in die Werkstatt und verbrachte den restlichen Tag damit den gerade erst eingebauten, nagelneuen Motor ihrer Maschine auseinander zu nehmen, zu säubern und dann wieder einzubauen.  
  
Abends kam sie total verschmutzt und erschöpft in ihrer Wohnung an. Nach einer säubernden Dusche und einem wütenden Anruf von Misa, schlüpfte die junge Frau in ihr Bett und schlief bald ein.

-----------------  
  
Wieder war sie in ihrem Traum. Diesmal saß sie auf dem Rücken des schwarzen Hengstes und jagte über die Dünen der Wüste dahin. Überglücklich spürte sie den Wind um sich und spornte den Hengst an, sie noch schneller davon zu tragen. Eine halbe Ewigkeit später stoppte sie den erschöpften Tempête vor einer Oase und ließ ihn laufen, dann setzte sie ihren Weg zu Fuß fort.  
  
An der Wasserstelle der Oase setzte sie sich in den Schatten der Palmen und genoss die Ruhe. Um sie herum herrschte ein wahres Paradies. Vögel zwitscherten in den Wipfeln der Palmen und einige badeten im seichten Wasser. Sie ließ sich auf den Rücken sinken und betrachtete den wolkenlosen Himmel. Irgendwann während des Dösens mussten ihr die Augen zugefallen sein, denn sie erwachte durch das warme, aber nasse Maul ihres Hengstes.  
  
Die Sonne stand schon tief und man würde sie im Palast sicherlich schon vermissen. Seufzend setzte sie sich auf und wischte sich übers nasse Gesicht. Lachend umarmte sie Tempêtes Kopf neben ihr und vergrub ihr Gesicht in seiner Mähne. Dieses Pferd liebte sie bedingungslos und nicht, weil es etwas von ihr wollte. Wie Anders war das Leben im Palast. Jeder wollte irgendetwas von ihr. Die Frauen des Palastes lagen ihr alle zu Füssen um so eventuell in eine höhere Position am Hofe, wenn nicht sogar die Gunst Harukas selber zu gewinnen.  
  
Die männlichen Adeligen dagegen hielten scharenweise um ihre Hand an. Bis jetzt hatte sie noch jedes Angebot ausgeschlagen, aber sie wusste, dass der Hof von ihr erwartete, dass sie heiratete, denn sie brauchte einen neuen König an ihre Seite. Die meisten Dienstmägde des Schlosses und vor allem ihre Amme Cretia hofften sogar, sobald wie möglich auf einen Thronerben.  
  
Aber Haruka wollte noch nicht soviel Verantwortung, außerdem ihre Geliebte würde sie niemals aufgeben. Sie war ihr ein und alles und daran würde sich nie etwas ändern. Ihr Schatz meinte zwar auch, als alleinige Erbin müsse sie bald den Thron besteigen, aber Haruka hatte sich fest vorgenommen dies nur mit ihr an ihrer Seite zu tun. Darum kämpfte sie seit Jahren einen erbitterten Kampf mit den Ministern des Reiches um die Erlaubnis, dass zwei Königinnen das Land und damit den Planeten regieren dürfen.  
  
Wenig später schwang sie sich in den Sattel ihres Pferdes und galoppierte in Richtung Palast. Als sie in Sichtweite gekommen war, hörte sie auch schon die ersten Willkommensrufe. So wurde sie immer angekündigt und schon wusste der ganze Palast, dass die Thronerbin heimgekehrt war. Wie sie das verabscheute. Jede Chance auf Privatsphäre blieb ihr verwehrt, jeder ihrer Schritte wurde beobachtet. Sie war sich nicht mal sicher, ob sie nicht nachts in ihrem Schlafgemach ebenfalls beobachtet wurde. Vorstellen konnte sie es sich auf jeden Fall sehr gut.  
  
Im Schlosshof angekommen drückte sie die Zügel einem Stallburschen in die Hand und befahl ihm, Tempête trockenzureiben und ihm eine Extra Portion Futter zu geben.  
  
Dann marschierte sie in die große Eingangshalle des Palastes und stieß dort auf Genma, den Haushofmeister. Er trug wie immer seine sandfarbene Robe, die ihn schlanker aussehen ließ und seine doch beachtliche Leibesfülle hinderte ihn auch nicht daran, in schnellen Schritten auf Haruka zuzueilen.  
  
„Prinzessin, wo seid ihr nur gewesen? Der ganze Palast war schon in großer Sorge um euch",  
  
näselte ihr der treue Haushofmeister entgegen und zog beim Anblick ihrer Kleidung die Stirn kraus.  
  
„Genma, es geht mir gut. Ich war ausreiten und nun guckt nicht so angewidert. Ihr wisst, ich mag keine Kleider."  
  
„Ganz wie ihr wünscht, eure Majestät! Übrigens, eure Frau Mutter wünscht euch zu sprechen, sobald ihr wieder im Palast seid."  
  
„Genma??? Geht es etwa schon wieder um diese Heiratssache?"  
  
„Verzeiht, aber ich habe nicht die geringste Ahnung, was die Königin von euch möchte."  
  
Aber der Haushofmeister nickte trotzdem.  
  
„Dann bin ich nicht zu sprechen. Sagt allen mir ginge es nicht gut, die Sonne ist mir zu lange auf den Kopf geschienen. Ich befinde mich in meinen Gemächern und wünsche unter keinen Umständen gestört zu werden. Es sei denn eine Katastrophe bricht über den Planeten herein, verstanden Genma?"  
  
„Sehr wohl, königliche Hoheit!"  
  
„Und Genma? Hört auf mit diesen Titulierungen. Noch ist meine Mutter die Königin dieses Planeten und ich hoffe, sie bleibt es noch lange."  
  
Genma grinste über die Wut der Prinzessin. Als diese das sah, grinste sie ihm ebenfalls zu und setzte dann wieder eine verärgerte Miene auf, wie man es von ihr erwartete.  
  
Sie eilte die Treppe hinter der Eingangshalle hinauf und kam ungesehen in ihre Gemächer. Sie hatte grade die Tür geschlossen, als sie die Stimme ihrer Geliebten hinter sich hörte.  
  
„Deine Mutter wünscht dich zu sehen!"  
  
Haruka drehte sich um, die Fremde war gerade dabei das Bett zu richten, was Haruka frech grinsen ließ.  
  
„Ich weiß! Aber ich habe kein Verlangen danach mit ihr zu plaudern, wenn mich hier etwas wesentlich besseres erwartet."  
  
Sie trat hinter die Silhouette und klemmte diese so zwischen Bett und ihr ein.  
  
„Aber.."  
  
„Kein Aber! Ich muss mich jetzt dringend entspannen."  
  
Mit diesen Worten zog Haruka die immer noch Unbekannte in die Arme und küsste sie. Ihr stieg ein salziger Geruch gepaart mit dem Duft von wilden Rosen in die Nase, dann erwachte sie abermals in ihrem Bett auf.  
  
„Langsam gehen mir diese Träume wirklich auf die Nerven", murmelte sie verärgert in ihr Kissen.  
  
Sie blickte auf den Wecker. 7.38 Uhr. Eigentlich hätte sie noch weiterschlafen können, aber sie brauchte jetzt Zeit zum Nachdenken. Und das Beste um nachzudenken, war Laufen. Also zog sie sich schnell ihre Laufklamotten über, trank noch einen Schluck Milch und verließ die Wohnung. Draußen dämmerte es schon.  
  
Sie nahm ihre übliche Laufstrecke. Auch wenn ihre Muskeln bei der ungewohnten Belastung zuerst protestierten, kam sie schneller voran, als sie dachte. Als sie warm wurde, gewöhnten sich auch ihre Muskeln wieder an das Lauftraining. Nach den ersten 10 Km machte sie eine Pause. Sie befand sich mitten im Stadtpark am See. Hier konnte man die Sonne aufgehen sehen, wenn man genug Zeit hatte. Und das schien heute Morgen außer ihr niemand zu haben. Um sie herum liefen andere Jogger und einige Geschäftsmänner mit ihren Aktenkoffern eilten zur nächsten U-Bahnstation um rechtzeitig in die Stadt zu kommen. Alles sah so hektisch aus und passte gar nicht zu der harmonischen Idylle des Morgens. Sie stellte sich an das Geländer einer Treppe und begann Dehnübungen zu machen, während ihre Gedanken zu dem Traum zurückwanderten.  
  
„Warum habe ich solche Träume? Ich meine, einmal oder zweimal hat man bestimmt so was, aber das heute Nacht war nun schon das dritte Mal und das innerhalb von zwei Wochen. Und was besonders komisch ist, sie scheinen irgendwie einen chronologischen Ablauf zu haben. Was mich aber am meisten interessiert ist, wer ist diese Unbekannte? Ich spiele zwar gern mit den Mädels, die mich anhimmeln, aber ich habe nie daran gedacht, etwas Ernstes mit einer von ihnen anzufangen. Tja und in meinen Träumen schlafe ich wie selbstverständlich mit einer Fremden. Vor allem woher weiß ich soviel über diese Welt, in der ich träume. Ich war noch nie im Orient oder sonst wo, wo es solche Paläste und Wüsten gibt. Warum also kenne ich den Palast so genau und wieso träum ich davon, eine Prinzessin zu sein. Das ist doch eher was für Kinder und nicht für eine 22jährige, bodenständige Sportlerin."  
  
Nach den Dehnübungen lief sie weiter, ohne genau darauf zu achten, wohin eigentlich. Sie wollte nur weg. Nicht mehr an diese Träume denken. Ablenkung, nur Ablenkung. Immer noch in Gedanken bemerkte sie nicht, dass sie den Park nun schon einmal umrundet hatte und wieder am See ankam.  
  
„Warum läufst du weg?"  
  
erklang plötzlich eine tiefe Stimme.  
  
Erstaunt blieb sie stehen und blickte sich um. Da saß ein alter Mann auf einer Bank. Er hatte einen langen grauen Mantel an und den Hut tief ins Gesicht gezogen. Seine Augen konnte Haruka nicht erkennen, aber um sein Kinn zitterte ein weißer Bart. Er saß vornüber gebeugt und stützte sich auf einen Spazierstock.  
  
„Sprechen Sie mit mir?"  
  
fragte sie ein wenig außer Atem.  
  
„Komm setz dich zu mir und ruh dich ein wenig aus!"  
  
bat der alte Mann und deutete neben sich. Haruka folgte seiner Aufforderung, nachdem sie sich umgesehen hatte und bemerkte, dass sie ganz allein waren.  
  
„Sieh mal, der schöne Sonnenaufgang!"  
  
„Ja, wirklich wunderschön! Darf ich Sie etwas fragen?"  
  
Der Mann nickte leicht.  
  
„Warum haben Sie mich angesprochen? Kennen wir uns oder quatschen Sie öfters wildfremde Frauen an?"  
  
„Du bist hier schon zweimal vorbeigekommen und ich hatte das Gefühl, du läufst vor etwas davon. Warum?"  
  
„Ich laufe vor nichts davon!"  
  
„Aha, und dann vielleicht vor jemandem?  
  
„Auch nicht, warum sollte ich auch?"  
  
„Dann hör mir mal zu, es nützt nichts, vor nichts davon zu laufen. Am schnellsten überwindet man seine Angst, in dem man sich ihr stellt, das kennst du doch sicher, oder?"  
  
Haruka nickte.  
  
„Was ist, wenn man sich seiner Angst gestellt hat, am Überwinden dieser aber gescheitert ist?"  
  
„Eine gute Frage! Suche nach dem, was dir fehlt um sie zu überwinden. Das kann eine Eigenschaft, eine Person oder auch nur eine Sache sein."  
  
Haruka grübelte einen Augenblick, dann wandte sie sich dem Alten zu.  
  
„Warum erzählen Sie mir das?"  
  
„Weil ich spüre, dass du mehr bist, als du zu sein scheinst!"  
  
antwortete der Mann und drehte sich zu Haruka um. Seine Augen waren starr nach vorne gerichtet und die Frau erkannte, dass er blind war.  
  
„Und was bitte schön bin ich dann?"  
  
„Das findest du heraus, wenn du deine Angst bezwungen und gefunden hast, wonach du suchst!"  
  
Damit stand er auf und wandte sich zum Gehen.  
  
„Warten Sie!"  
  
rief Haruka. Der Fremde stockte.  
  
„Wer sind Sie?"  
  
„Nur ein Freund. Leb wohl!"  
  
Er deutete auf den Platz, wo er gesessen hatte. Haruka sah dort einen kleinen Zettel liegen. Sie faltete ihn auseinander.  
  
„DENK DRAN, ES GIBT MEHR ALS DU SIEHST!"  
  
„Es gibt mehr als ich sehe? Was ist damit gemeint?"  
  
Aber der Alte war schon weg.  
  
Haruka stützte den Kopf in die Hände.  
  
„Erst diese Träume und jetzt noch so ein verrückter, alter Mann! Ich glaub, ich dreh demnächst durch!"  
  
dachte sie verzweifelt, bevor sie sich auf den Weg nach Hause machte.

----------------  
  
So damit ist Kapitel drei endlich auch fertig.  
  
Erst mal Danke an alle, die mir eine Review geschrieben haben.  
  
Allen voran natürlich der Geschichtenerzählerin: Danke für die Kritik. Ich hoffe die Änderungen gefallen dir. Freut mich, dass du meine Absichten so gut erkannt hast (jetzt in Michirus Hinsicht). froi  
  
Stellaparva: Ich gebe ja zu, dass es sich vielleicht ein bisschen wie Mars anhört, aber war nicht beabsichtigt. Aber umso besser, dann liest du ja noch weiter. ;) Übrigens, da dieses Kapitel etwas länger geworden ist und ich aber trotzdem nicht alles reingequetscht bekommen habe, gibt es jetzt wahrscheinlich doch 6 oder 7 Kapitel. Das letzte wird dann übrigens ein Epilog! Und da du ja so gerne Französisch magst, mal schauen, ob ich noch was für dich einfließen lassen kann. (Vielleicht einen französischen Dialog???)  
  
Silvaniva: Keine Panik, du bekommst deinen Tuxedo Maskverschnitt noch, nur wie gesagt, da das Kapitel so lang geworden ist, muss er noch ein bisschen auf seinen nächsten Auftritt warten.  
  
Hunter007: Danke für den Hinweis mit Animexx, das mach ich gleich. Ich hoffe, du bleibst mir eine treue Leserin. hihi Meine zweite FF hab ich auch schon im Kopf, wird allerdings irgendwas Humorvolles - Parodienhaftes, mal sehen.


	4. Gleichgewichtssuche und Streit

Kapitel 4:  
  
Das Telefon klingelte. Haruka stand in der Küche und machte sich etwas zu essen. Sie wollte sich in vier Stunden mit Michiru treffen und ihre Nervosität stieg. Wer konnte das denn noch sein? Sie drehte sich zu Anrichte um und griff zum Hörer.  
  
„Tenou?"– „Haruka? Endlich gehst du mal ran!"  
  
Oh nein Misa! Obwohl vielleicht wäre es ganz gut, sich endlich von dieser Belastung zu befreien.  
  
„Wieso warst du neulich eigentlich nicht da? Und wieso rufst du nie zurück? Ich meine, ich finde es wirklich unfair, dass du mich andauernd nur benutzt. Also, was ist nun?"  
  
„Entschuldige bitte Misa, aber zum einen verstehst du da wohl etwas falsch, ich habe dich noch nie benutzt. Und zum anderen: Ich hatte zu tun!"  
  
„Aber du hattest doch einen Unfall, was hast du denn gemacht, wenn du nicht trainieren durftest?"  
  
„Ich hatte Arbeit, PR und so, weißt du? Außerdem was geht es dich überhaupt an, immerhin bist du nicht meine feste Freundin."  
  
„WAAAASSS?? Und was war mit dem Kuss vor meiner Tür? Hat der dir gar nichts bedeutet?"  
  
Misas Stimme wurde weinerlich, aber Haruka ließ sich davon nicht beeindrucken.  
  
„Hör zu, Misa. DU hast MICH geküsst, nicht umgekehrt und ich will ehrlich zu dir sein, ich finde, wir passen nicht zusammen. Du kommst aus einer ganz anderen Welt wie ich. Du verdienst etwas viel besseres als mich. Ich möchte doch nur dein Bestes, versteh mich bitte."  
  
„Aber das Beste für mich bist du!"  
  
„Nein, das bin ich nicht. Zum Beispiel, ich bin nicht treu. Ich flirte mit jeder, die mir über den Weg läuft. Ich trinke und rauche gern mal eine."  
  
Haruka versuchte verzweifelt sich noch einige Argumente einfallen zu lassen.  
  
„Aber... Aber...das macht mir nichts schnief. Ich will nur dich, Haruka."  
  
Langsam wurde es albern. „Nein, du willst nur einen coolen Typen, den man rumzeigen kann wie eine Trophäe und die dir jeder zweitklassige Schauspieler locker mimt."  
  
Haruka holte zum letzten Schlag aus.  
  
„Hör zu, ich liebe jemand anderes."  
  
Sofort änderte sich die Stimme am Telefon. Und wütend schrie Misa in den Hörer:  
  
„Ich war also nur ein Abenteuer für dich, du Sau. Es gibt also jemand anderen in deinem Leben. Wer ist es? Ich will das jetzt wissen, Haruka!"  
  
„Ich werde dir den Namen nicht verraten, Misa! Ich möchte, dass du mich ab jetzt in Ruhe lässt."  
  
„Haruka, Haruka, tsetsetse. Wie kannst du glauben, ich würde dich so einfach aufgeben? Ich bekomme schon raus, wer es ist. Aber du kannst dir und deiner Liebe viel Ärger ersparen. Ich werde dir verzeihen, wenn du zu mir zurückkommst und dann werde ich Vater auch nicht zwingen, den Sponsorenvertrag zu lösen."  
  
„Weißt du was, Misa? Auf solche Sponsoren wie euch kann ich locker verzichten. So etwas hab ich überhaupt nicht nötig. Also schieb dir den Vertrag sonst wohin."  
  
Wütend über soviel Dreistigkeit von so einer kleinen, miesen Manipulantin legte Haruka einfach auf. Oh, wieso konnte man in die Menschen nicht hineinsehen. Sie hatte zwar geahnt, dass Misa keine einfache Person ist, aber dass sie zu solchen Mitteln griff, hätte Haruka nicht gedacht.  
  
Um den Sponsorenvertrag war es zwar schade, aber nicht weiter schlimm. Sie würden schon jemand anderes dafür finden. Aber dagegen musste sie sofort etwas tun. Sie griff wieder zum Hörer, der daraufhin anfing zu klingeln. Die Nummernanzeige zeigte ihr eine bekannte Nummer: Misa! Schnell drückte sie den Anruf weg und begann dann selber zu wählen.  
  
„Barker!"  
  
meldete sich nach einigem Klingeln eine weibliche Stimme.  
  
„Hi Kanoe. Hier ist Haruka! Ist Joe da?"  
  
„Hallo Haruka. Wie geht es dir? Bist du wieder auf den Beinen. Joe hat mir von deinem Sturz erzählt."  
  
„Ja, Kanoe. Mir geht es wieder bestens. Sorry du, aber es ist echt dringend." „JOE!!!! Haruka ist am Telefon."  
  
hörte sie auf der anderen Seite Joes Frau brüllen.  
  
„Er kommt sofort."  
  
„Danke."  
  
Nach einigen Minuten kam ein recht grummeliger Manager ans Telefon. Haruka erzählte ihm schnell von der Sache mit Misa. Joe fand das zwar noch alles ganz lustig, aber nachdem Haruka ihm von Misas Drohung, den Sponsorvertrag als Druckmittel zu benutzten, berichtete, wurde auch er ernst.  
  
„Haruka, das ist nicht gut. Aber ich kann verstehen, dass du darauf nicht eingegangen bist. Ich werde sofort alles in die Wege leiten, um die anlaufende Werbekampagne zu stoppen. Aber du solltest dir mal überlegen, wie es soweit kommen konnte, du Heißsporn. Übernimm endlich mal ein bisschen Verantwortung und hör auf dauernd irgendwelche Fans zu verführen."  
  
„Joe, ich hab sie nicht verführt. Und außerdem ist das alles auch deine Schuld. Du hast mich dazu gedrängt mit ihr auszugehen."  
  
„Ok, Ok! Schon verstanden. Ich werde mich dann mal darum kümmern, bis demnächst."  
  
„Danke, Joe. Du bist ein echter Kumpel!"  
  
„Ja, ja. See ya."  
  
Haruka atmete auf. Das war ja noch mal gut gegangen. Sie hatte sich kaum umgedreht, als das Telefon erneut klingelte. Schon wieder Misa. Haruka stellte das Telefon leise und den Anrufbeantworter aus. Dann ging sie fröhlich vor sich hinpfeifend zurück in die Küche und beendete ihren Snack. Das Telefon klingelte noch den ganzen Nachmittag, aber Haruka ging nicht mehr ran.  
  
„An mir wird sich diese Tussi die Zähne ausbeißen."  
  
dachte sie schadenfroh und spielte sogar mit dem Gedanken ihre Ansage auf dem AB zu ändern. Am Besten so was wie: „Sie dürfen gerne eine Nachricht hinterlassen, wenn Sie nicht Misa heißen und mich erpressen wollen. Falls Sie nicht Misa sind, werde ich Sie auch zurückrufen. Bis denne..."  
  
Aber das war vielleicht doch etwas gemein.  
  
„Gott sei Dank hab ich ihr nicht meine Handynummer gegeben, sonst hätte ich heute Abend gar keine Ruhe. Ach ja, heute Abend."  
  
Es wurde Zeit sich fertig zu machen. Sie sollte sich langsam überlegen, was sie anziehen wollte. Sie besaß zwar ein einziges Kleid, aber dafür war es heute noch zu kalt. Außerdem wollte sie bei Michiru noch ein bisschen für Verwirrung sorgen. So als Mann!!!

---------------  
  
Pünktlich um 18.30 Uhr parkte Haruka am Tokio Tower und erwartete ihr Date. Michiru ließ auch nicht lange auf sich warten. Plötzlich stand sie neben der an der Beifahrertür lehnenden Haruka.  
  
„Hallo!"  
  
begrüßte sie Haruka lächelnd.  
  
„Hi!"  
  
antwortete diese und hielt ihr die Autotür auf.  
  
„Wollen wir los?"  
  
„Sehr gerne doch."  
  
Sie lächelte wieder und Haruka war einen Augenblick fassungslos. Dieses Lächeln hatte sie wieder bis ins Mark getroffen.  
  
„Wow!"dachte sie, als sie ums Auto sprintete (nicht über die Motorhaube ( ) und auf den Fahrersitz rutschte. Michiru trug ein weißes bodenlanges Kleid, das ihre schlanke Figur noch besser betonte. Ihr Haar war zu einer kunstvollen Frisur hochgesteckt worden. Haruka selber trug einen cremefarbenen Anzug, der sich mit Michirus Ensemble gut ergänzte.  
  
Sie startete den Wagen und fuhr los. Beide schwiegen sich an.  
  
„Sag was! Irgendein Thema muss dir doch einfallen",  
  
dachte Haruka verzweifelt. In ihrer Not sagte sie aber das erste, was ihr einfiel.  
  
„Wir haben endlich mal längere Zeit schönes Wetter, nicht?"  
  
Michiru lachte und antwortete:  
  
„Ja, das stimmt wohl. Immerhin haben wir schon April." „Das war das blödeste, was du nur sagen konntest. Ihr Kleid, mach darüber ein Kompliment."  
  
ärgerte sich Haruka.  
  
„Sie... äh... Du siehst echt hübsch aus. Ganz bezaubernd, finde ich."  
  
Michiru griff über sich, klappte die Sichtblende herunter und betrachtete sich einen Augenblick im Spiegel.  
  
„Danke für das Kompliment, aber ich bin noch gar nicht richtig fertig. Ich denke, dieser Anzug steht dir auch sehr gut."  
  
Sie lächelte ihrer Fahrerin zu. Haruka lächelte zurück und überlegte, ob Michiru auch so eine verwöhnte Göre war oder spielte sie nur mit ihr?  
  
Hinter der Tokio Hall fand sie schnell einen Parkplatz. Sie eilte ums Auto um Michiru die Tür aufzuhalten. Gekonnt stieg diese aus und nahm die dargebotene Hand. Dann gingen sie um die Hall herum und betraten diese durch den Haupteingang. Derweil unterhielten sie sich über klassische Musik. Sie waren so in ihr Gespräch vertieft, dass sie nicht merkten, wie ein Mann auf sie zueilte.  
  
„Michiru!"rief ihnen Ishima zu, der einen Geigenkasten trug.  
  
Haruka packte die Hand ihrer Begleiterin, die auf ihrem Arm lag, unwillkürlich ein bisschen fester. Da sie so fixiert auf den Heraneilenden war, bemerkte sie nicht, wie Michiru ihr erst einen erstaunten Blick zuwarf und dann verschmitzt lächelte.  
  
„Ishima!"rief ihm Michiru zu und winkte.  
  
Schnell war dieser heran und die Grünhaarige löste sich von ihrer Begleiterin. Sofort wurde sie von Ishima in den Arm genommen.  
  
„Süße, du musst dich beeilen. Ihr seid wirklich sehr spät dran."  
  
mahnte er die beiden. Dann wandte er sich an Haruka.  
  
„Haruka, ich muss dir mein Goldstück mal eben entführen, aber keine Angst, du bekommst sie in einem Stück zurück. Hier ist deine Karte, du sitzt in der ersten Reihe, nur für VIPS."  
  
Dann zwinkerte er ihr noch einmal zu und verschwand mit Michiru in der Menge.  
  
„Das läuft doch richtig gut!"dachte Haruka ironisch.  
  
„Ich meine, es ist grad mal eine Stunde her, dass ich sie abgeholt habe und schon hat man sie mir ausgespannt. Und das von so einem Fatzke. Na ja, mal sehen, was noch so kommt."  
  
Sie begab sich zu ihrem Platz. Sie saß wirklich gut. Zwischen lauter Persönlichkeiten, die sich offensichtlich für wichtig hielten. Hinter ihr beschimpfte grad eine ältere Dame ihren Mann, der die ganze Zeit maulte, er wolle gar nicht hier sein, das wäre alles öde und überhaupt, würde er wahrscheinlich gleich einschlafen. Links neben Haruka setzte sich gerade eine Familie. Während die Mutter versuchte ihrem jüngsten Kind das Kleid ordentlich zu zupfen, hielt der Vater seine Söhne davon ab, andere Leute zu belästigen oder auf die Bühne zu krabbeln. Rechts neben Haruka waren noch zwei Plätze frei. Sie vermutete für Ishima und Michiru. Plötzlich stand ein kleines Mädchen vor ihr.  
  
„Aufn Arm!"befahl ihr dieses nuschelnd.  
  
Haruka lächelte und beugte sich vor.  
  
„Wer bist du denn und wo sind deine Eltern?"  
  
fragte sie vorsichtig.  
  
„Leara!"antwortete das Mädchen und zeigte auf die Familie links neben Haruka.  
  
„Ein hübscher Name! Tut mir leid, aber ich kann dich nicht auf den Arm nehmen, da musst du erst deine Eltern fragen."  
  
Leara nickte und hüpfte zurück zu ihrer Sippe. Immer noch lächelnd blickte Haruka ihr nach. Dann fiel ihr auf, dass sich der Vorhang leicht bewegte und ihr war so, als ob eine Person versuchte unbemerkt von ihrem Ausguck zu verschwinden. Vielleicht hatte sie sich aber auch nur getäuscht.  
  
Es wurde dunkel im Saal und langsam kehrte Ruhe ein. Haruka wurde unruhig. Wo blieben Ishima und Michiru? Nun wurde es aber langsam Zeit.  
  
Dann hob sich der Vorhang und gab den Blick auf einen Flügel und einen Notenständer frei. Von rechts betraten zwei Personen die Bühne. Tosender Applaus begleitete sie. Haruka traute ihren Augen nicht. Ishima und Michiru. Er ging über die Bühne, während sie ihren Blick ins Publikum schweifen ließ. Dann lächelte sie und nahm ihre Geige von Ishima entgegen. Der junge Mann setzte sich und begann einige Takte am Flügel zu spielen. Nach einigen Minuten vermischten sich die Töne des Flügels mit den sanften Tönen, die Michiru der Geige zu entlocken vermochte, und erfüllten den gesamten Raum.  
  
Haruka lehnte sich zurück und genoss das stimmungsvolle Zusammenspiel von Klavier und Geige. Sie fing an Michiru zu beobachten. Diese hatte die Augen geschlossen und ihr Körper schien unter der Musik zu vibrieren.  
  
„Als wäre sie selber der Klangkörper."  
  
dachte die Blonde vergnügt.  
  
„Sie und Ishima sind ein tolles Paar. Ihr Zusammenspiel ist perfekt aufeinander abgestimmt und wirkt dabei so lässig, als würden sie das schon ewig machen. Sie sieht aus wie ein Engel, wie sie da steht: die weiße Haut, die Augen geschlossen, so völlig entspannt."  
  
Und als hätte Michiru ihre Gedanken gehört, öffnete sie ihre Augen und sah Haruka direkt ins Gesicht. Gleichzeitig schlug ihr Geigenspiel in ein rasantes Stakkato um. Die Melodie wurde neu gewebt. Ihre hohen, spitzen Töne unterstützte Ishima durch dunkle, sanfte Abfolgen. Immer neue Melodien ersann Michiru und der Wechsel zwischen schnellen und langsamen Teilen verschwamm bald zu undefinierbarer Musik. Schließlich beendeten die beiden ihr Spiel und es wurde dunkel auf der Bühne, der Vorhang fiel. Die ganze Zeit hatte Haruka gebannt Michiru angestarrt, nun sprang sie mit dem Publikum auf und ging im donnernden Applaus unter.  
  
Der Vorhang hob erneut sich. Michiru und Ishima standen Hand in Hand auf der Bühne und verbeugten sich. Die meisten Männer pfiffen und Haruka sah, dass sie Schilder mit den Aufschriften: Michiru, I Love You! , Michiru Kaio, willst du meine Frau werden? oder Mein Herz gehört für immer dir, Michiru! hochhielten. Haruka lächelte. Sie konnte diese armen Irren aber nur allzu gut verstehen.  
  
Nach drei weiteren Vorhängen ging das Programm wie geplant weiter, aber keiner der anderen Auftritte kam auch nur geringsten dem Auftakt gleich. Zwar waren es alles namenhafte Weltmusiker, aber offensichtlich schien das Publikum eher die einheimischen Stars zu bevorzugen. In der Pause suchte Haruka nach Michiru und entdeckte sie schließlich in einem Pulk Fans. Sie überlegte noch, ob sie hinübergehen sollte, als Ishima plötzlich hinter ihr stand.  
  
„Ja, Michiru ist sehr begehrt. Ist ja auch eine tolle Frau, meine Kleine."  
  
Er drückte Haruka ein Glas Sekt in die Hand und trank ihr zu.  
  
„Aber glaub mir, sie geht immer mit der Person, mit der sie auch gekommen ist."  
  
Haruka trank einen Schluck und zog dann eine Augenbraue hoch.  
  
„Ach ja? Und dir macht es nichts aus, wenn deine Freundin sich mit Anderen trifft?"  
  
fragte sie ganz unverblümt Ishima. Der verschluckte sich daraufhin an seinem Sekt.  
  
„Freundin??? Michiru? Entschuldige mal, aber ich habe kein Interesse am weiblichen Geschlecht, das solltest du wissen."  
  
Er lachte hell auf.  
  
„Du willst damit sagen, du bist...schwul?"  
  
„Genau! Aber keine Angst! Ich weiß, du stehst nicht auf Männer. Also bist du völlig uninteressant für mich. Glaub mir, wir können so was spüren."  
  
Jetzt musste Haruka lachen. In gewissem Sinne hatte er ja Recht. Aber wenigstens wusste sie nun, woran sie bei Ishima war.  
  
„Und wenn du meiner Kleinen weh tust, werde ich dir zeigen, was Schmerz heißt."  
  
Haruka sah ihm offen ins Gesicht und antwortete:  
  
„Das würde ich nie machen, glaub mir, Ishima!"  
  
Aber schon bald plauderten die beiden ganz entspannt miteinander und als Michiru sich endlich durch die Fans gekämpft hatte, waren ihr Begleiter und ihr Partner schon dicke Freunde. Den Rest des Konzertes saß sie zwischen ihnen und genoss es sichtlich.  
  
Haruka derweil machte sich so manchen Gedanken, wie sie Michiru endlich erzählen würde, sie sei kein Mann. Am Ende verabschiedeten sie sich von Ishima und wollten grade zu Harukas Auto gehen, als ein ganzer Haufen Fans und Reporter sie entdeckte.  
  
„Oh, nein! Das auch noch!"seufzte Michiru.  
  
„Muss nicht sein!"  
  
Haruka blickte sie an und nickte in Richtung der Lustgärten an der Tokio Hall.  
  
„Ok, dann aber schnell!"  
  
Haruka packte ihre Hand und sie rannten los. Ein Blitzlichtgewitter ging hinter ihnen los. Kaum hatten sie die Gärten erreicht, wurde Michiru langsamer.  
  
„Meine Schuhe! Ich kann damit nicht so schnell laufen!"keuchte sie.  
  
Haruka überlegte einen Augenblick, dann fing sie an Zick Zack durch den Park zu laufen. Immer häufiger trafen sie auf Liebespaare, die sich im Arm lagen.  
  
„Was glaubst du auch, warum das hier Lustgarten heißt."  
  
dachte Haruka und stolperte fast über ein am Boden liegendes Paar.  
  
Schnell wich sie aus, aber Michiru, die sich suchend nach den Reportern umgedreht hatte, bemerkte den Richtungswechsel zu spät und fiel. Erschrocken griff Haruka zu und hatte Michiru plötzlich im Arm. Diese hielt sich ebenfalls an ihrer Retterin fest und so war ihr Gesicht ganz dicht vor Harukas. Einen Moment sahen sie sich nur in die Augen, dann schloss Michiru ihre und ihr Mund kam langsam näher. Dadurch erwachte Haruka aus ihrer Trance und stellte Michiru zurück auf ihre Füße. Erstaunt blickte Michiru sie an, dann verzog sie schmerzverzerrt das Gesicht und stöhnte auf.  
  
„Mein Knöchel!"  
  
Haruka räusperte sich und griff hinter sie. Sie hob ihre leichte Last hoch und trug sie zur nächsten Bank. Dort setzte sie Michiru ab und ging auf die Knie. Vorsichtig schob sie den Rock hoch und fing an den Fuß zu untersuchen.  
  
„Der andere!"korrigierte sie Michiru.  
  
Haruka wurde rot. Nach einer weiteren kurzen Untersuchung blickte sie hoch und sah die andere lächeln. Der Mond hinter ihr ließ Grünhaarige als Silhouette erscheinen. Haruka wurde bleich.  
  
„Die Unbekannte aus meinem Traum! Michiru sieht genauso aus wie sie. Das kann aber nicht sein. Ich kenne sie doch erst seit kurzem! Nein, ich fantasiere. Komm zurück auf den Boden der Tatsachen, das ist doch albern. Das sind nur Träume und überhaupt nicht real. Ich bilde mir das alles nur ein."  
  
dachte sie entsetzt. Sie schüttelte den Kopf.  
  
„Was ist denn?"  
  
fragte Michiru.  
  
„Ja, dein Knöchel ist verstaucht, aber ansonsten ist alles ok. Du solltest trotzdem die nächsten Tage den Fuß stillhalten, wenn möglich bandagieren."  
  
antwortete sie immer noch verwirrt.  
  
Michiru fing in ihrem Kleid langsam an zu zittern. Der dünne Schal, den sie trug, bot nicht viel Schutz vor der einsetzenden Kälte. Haruka zog ihr Jackett aus und hüllte die Zitternde darin ein.  
  
„Ich wohne ganz in der Nähe. Am Besten bring ich dich erst mal da hin."  
  
Mit diesen Worten hob Haruka Michiru wieder in ihre Arme und machte sich auf den Weg zur ihrer Wohnung. Dabei versuchte sie die süße Last, die sie trug, zu ignorieren, was ihr allerdings nicht gerade leicht viel. Dieser verführerische Körper an ihrem Oberkörper, der Kopf, der wie selbstverständlich an ihrer Schulter lag, die warmen Arme, die um ihren Hals geschlungen waren. All das machte sie irgendwie nervös und sie wollte vermeiden, dass Michiru dies bemerkte und sie darauf ansprach.  
  
„Warum machst du das?"  
  
hörte sie Michiru leise fragen.  
  
„Was?"  
  
„Na, das alles hier."  
  
„Weil ich Reporter ebenso wenig mag, wie du."  
  
„Das meine ich nicht, du könntest mir ein Taxi rufen und mich nach Hause schicken. Hast du keine Angst, du könntest Ärger mit deiner Freundin bekommen?"  
  
„Nein, weil ich keine habe. Und außerdem, wer wäre ich denn, wenn ich mich so benähme, wie du es dir vorstellst. Wir können nicht zurück zur Tokio Hall. Da warten die Reporter an meinem Auto, die kennen es nämlich schon ziemlich gut. Also kannst du davon ausgehen, dass uns morgen eine faustdicke Affäre nachgesagt werden wird."  
  
„Wäre das so schlimm für dich?"  
  
Haruka lächelte in die Dunkelheit. Sie verließen den Park.  
  
„Nein, warum denn. Ich würde mich geehrt fühlen, wenn man mir eine Affäre mit so einer charmanten Frau nachsagen würde." („Vor allem, wenn man bedenkt wie unglaublich hübsch und sexy du bist." dachte sie im Geheimen.)  
  
„Charmeur!"  
  
„Ich bin mir dessen bewusst. Aber ich wollte dich ja noch etwas fragen, warum hast du mich auf der Party angesprochen?"  
  
„Du standest allen auf dem Balkon und da ich wusste, dass du der Star des Abends warst, hat es mich interessiert, was du da gemacht hast."  
  
„Aha! Und wenn ich mich nun mit jemandem, dort getroffen hätte, was hättest du dann gemacht?"  
  
fragte Haruka grinsend. Sie hatten fast ihre Wohnung erreicht.  
  
„Ich weiß nicht. Aber Ishima sagte schon, du bist ein ganz ausgefuchster Kerl."  
  
„Wann hat er das gesagt?"  
  
„Nach unserem ersten Treffen hat er Nachforschungen über dich angestellt."  
  
„Wieso das denn?"  
  
„Er fand dich interessant."  
  
„Wie? Interessant? Interessant wie ein Buch oder INTERESSANT!!!"  
  
„Zweiteres!"  
  
„Du meine Güte, da hätte mich ja was erwartet." („Das wäre ja ne Szene geworden, wenn ich ihm erklären müsste, dass ich ne Frau bin.")  
  
„Wieso? Du kanntest ihn doch nicht mal richtig."  
  
„So meinte ich das nicht. Aber über dieses Thema wollte ich sowieso noch mit dir reden."  
  
Sie bog um die letzte Ecke auf dem Weg zu ihrem Appartement. Dann blieb sie abrupt stehen.  
  
„Was ist?"fragte Michiru und drehte sich in die Richtung, in die Haruka starrte.  
  
„Da ist Misa!"seufzte Haruka.  
  
Vor ihrer Tür saß wirklich Misa. Als diese sie nun bemerkte, stand sie auf. Ihr Blick war wütend und ihr Gesicht zornesrot. Haruka setzte sich wieder in Bewegung und trat auf Misa zu.  
  
„Egal, was du gleich hörst, ich kann es dir erklären."  
  
flüsterte sie Michiru noch zu, bevor Misa den Mund aufmachte und loswetterte:  
  
„Haruka, ist das die kleine Schlampe, die du liebst? Für so eine verlässt du mich? Ich hasse dich! Und Ihnen sage ich nur, fürchten Sie sich. Mein Vater ist einer der mächtigsten Männer in Tokio. Usaburu Kawa. Und ich werde dafür sorgen, dass Sie hier keinen Fuß mehr auf die Erde bekommen. Und du, Haruka, du wirst dafür büssen, mich so behandelt zu haben. Ich bin doch keine Puppe, mit der du spielen und wenn sie dir lästig wird, dann einfach wegschmeißen kannst, wie es dir gefällt."  
  
Harukas Blick wurde hart. Trotzdem war ihre Stimme ganz ruhig, als sie Misa antwortete.  
  
„Ich habe es dir einmal gesagt und ich sage es dir erneut, ich lasse mich nicht erpressen und jetzt verschwinde, ich will dich nie wieder sehen."  
  
Damit ging sie an Misa vorbei, ohne sie noch eines weiteren Blickes zu würdigen. Doch leider ließ sich diese nicht so schnell abwimmeln. Sie griff nach Harukas Arm und zog. Michiru entglitt Harukas Griff. Zum Glück hielt sich diese immer noch an ihrem Hals fest. Schnell zog Haruka ihren anderen Arm unter Michirus Knien weg und stellte sie auf ihre Füße. Dann schüttelte sie Misas Hand ärgerlich ab und warf der Brünetten über den Kopf der anderen einen weiteren harten Blick zu, so dass diese einige Schritte zurückwich. Dann wandte sie sich Michiru zu.  
  
„Alles ok?"  
  
Diese nickte. Dann ließ sie plötzlich ihre Hände um Harukas Taille gleiten und blickte an ihr vorbei Misa direkt ins Gesicht. Haruka blieb stocksteif stehen, was Misa erstaunte und sie fragen ließ:  
  
„Warum bist du so erstaunt, dass sie dich umarmt? Oder spielt ihr mir etwa was vor?"  
  
Michiru sah Haruka entschlossen in die Augen, dann stellte sie sich auf die Zehenspitzen und küsste die Blonde. Haruka war zwar geschockt, doch wie automatisch zog sie Michiru näher zu sich und vertiefte den Kuss so. Ihre Umgebung verschwamm. Sie hörte Misa nicht erschrocken keuchen, hörte nicht wie diese eine Art Jaulen oder Winseln von sich gab. Sie spürte nur die weichen, kühlen Lippen auf ihren, den nachgiebigen Körper, der sich an sie drückte. Ihr wurde schwindelig und sie hatte das Gefühl den Boden unter den Füßen zu verlieren. Haruka wurde wieder in die Realität gerissen, als Michiru viel zu schnell den Kuss beendete und Misa einen bestätigenden Blick zuwarf.  
  
Diese fasste sich erschrocken an den Hals und in ihren Augen glitzerten Tränen, dann wandte sie sich um und floh in die Nacht. Haruka hatte zwar Mitleid mit ihr, aber sie hatte es nicht besser verdient.  
  
Wortlos hob sie Michiru wieder hoch und trug sie durch die Glastür zum Fahrstuhl. Den ganzen Weg in ihr Appartement blickte sie ihr nicht ins Gesicht. Sie wusste nicht, was sie sagen sollte, also schwieg sie. In ihrer Wohnung setzte sie ihre süße Last auf dem Sofa ab und ging einen kalten Wickel zu holen. Vorsichtig zog sie den Schuh von Michirus Fuß und wickelte ihn in das kalte Tuch. Dann blickte sie ihr ins Gesicht. Michiru sah sie zärtlich an. Der Blick einer verliebten Frau. Eigentlich sollte sie sich darüber doch freuen. Immerhin war es das, was sie doch gewollt hatte oder?  
  
Unwillig wandte sie sich ab und stand auf. Sie ging in ihr Schlafzimmer und zog sich um. In T-Shirt und Jeans weiter in die Küche um Kaffee zu machen. Die Ganze Zeit herrschte Schweigen zwischen ihnen. Keine traute sich den ersten Schritt zu machen. Schließlich stellte Haruka die Kaffeetassen vor Michiru ab und setzte sich neben sie.  
  
„Ok, ich bin dir zwar dankbar, dass du mich eben gerettet hast, aber dir ist doch hoffentlich klar, dass Misa jetzt ihre Drohung wahrmachen wird."  
  
begann sie vorsichtig.  
  
„Wer ist sie und wer ist diejenige, die du angeblich liebst und für den ich eben eingesprungen bin?"kam die Gegenfrage.  
  
„Misa ist die Tochter eines Sponsors, die glaubte, nach einem Date wäre ich ihr verfallen. Sie braucht keine Beziehung, sondern etwas zum Vorzeigen. Ich habe ihr versucht zu erklären, dass ich kein Interesse habe, also habe ich behauptet, ich hätte jemand anderen, auch wenn das nicht stimmt."  
  
„Ihr Vater ist Kawa, nicht?"  
  
Haruka nickte.  
  
„Ja, aber solche Sponsoren brauche ich nicht."  
  
„Hast du wirklich mit ihr gespielt?"  
  
„Ja, ich bin mit ihr zum Strand gefahren, ich habe mich nie so verhalten, dass sie sich hätte Hoffnungen machen dürfen."  
  
Das war zwar gelogen, aber Haruka wollte das nicht jetzt erklären müssen.  
  
„Spielst du auch mit mir?"  
  
„Nein, mit dir habe ich nie gespielt."  
  
Sie sah Michiru dabei tief in die Augen.  
  
„Jetzt ist der Moment es ihr zu sagen!"  
  
hörte Haruka eine leise Stimme in ihrem Kopf. Aber sie wehrte sich dagegen:  
  
„Das ist zu früh! So verliere ich sie!"  
  
Plötzlich beugte sich Michiru wieder vor und versuchte erneut Haruka zu küssen, doch diese drehte den Kopf weg.  
  
„Nein, nicht!"  
  
„Wieso nicht? Was ist denn?"  
  
„Entschuldige bitte, aber ich kann nicht!"  
  
Sie schüttelte den Kopf und griff zum Telefon.  
  
„Ich ruf dir besser ein Taxi! Kannst du aufstehen?"  
  
„Ja, geht schon."  
  
Eine sehr kühle Antwort folgte. Haruka spürte den inneren Schmerz und wusste, wie es war, wenn man ohne ersichtlichen Grund zurückgestoßen wurde.  
  
Wieder herrschte Schweigen zwischen ihnen, bis das Taxi kam. Haruka brachte Michiru zur Tür. Auf dem Weg dahin traf sie die einzige Frage Michirus völlig unverhofft.  
  
„Warum magst du mich nicht? Bin ich nicht attraktiv für dich oder was ist es?"  
  
Haruka verlor ihre Beherrschung. Sie drehte sich um und riss Michiru in ihre Arme.  
  
„Du bist die attraktivste Frau, die ich jemals getroffen habe und es kostet mich alle Überwindung dich nicht anzufassen."  
  
Damit küsste sie sie. Michirus Körper war unendlich weich und nachgiebig. Ihre Lippen voller Süße. Haruka war so gefangen von diesem Kuss, dass sie nicht merkte, wie Michirus Hände über ihren Hosenbund zum Oberkörper wanderten. Dann stockte Michiru und unterbrach den Kuss. Erschrocken blickte sie Haruka an, die ihrerseits ebenfalls erstaunt die Augen öffnete. Sie sah in die türkisfarbenen Augen und sah darin Erkenntnis aufleuchten. Dann begriff auch sie. Michiru hatte ihren BH ertastet.  
  
„Michiru, das wollte ich dir die Ganze Zeit erklären..."  
  
Weiter kam sie nicht. Michiru schlug ihr mit aller Kraft ins Gesicht. Das war die erste Ohrfeige seit langem, die Haruka kassierte. Die Tür schlug zu. Der Hall dröhnte durch das stille Vorzimmer und traf Haruka direkt ins Herz.

-----------------  
  
Geschafft!!! Nach 6 Stunden unterunterbrochenem Schreiben ist das 4te Kapitel fertig und alles wieder offen hihi. Ich liebe solche Machtspielchen. Meine Freunde kennen meine Psychotricks schon.  
  
Hunter007: Nein, die nächste hat nur indirekt was mit ihnen zu tun, d.h sie kommen vor aber sind nicht die Hauptpersonen.  
  
Geschichtenerzählerin: Kenn ich hihi. Is aber nicht schlimm, ich habe es selber gemerkt, was ich noch ändern muss.


	5. Yin & Yang

So Leute, ihr habt lange warten müssen auf dieses 5. Kapitel. Aber ich habs geschafft (nach drei Ansätzen, diversen Nervenzusammenbrüchen und schließlich musste das Kapitel auch noch zweimal überarbeitet werden). Naja, besser spät als nie, sag ich immer. Dafür verspreche ich aber auch, dass das nächste Kapitel nicht so lange auf sich warten lässt, denn es ist zu 2/3 schon fertig und muss nur noch beendet werden. Und nun viel Spaß hiermit!!!!  
  
Kapitel 5:  
  
Haruka erwachte mit einem dicken Kopf auf dem Sofa. Nachdem Michiru am Abend zuvor die Wohnung so überstürzt verließ, hatte Haruka ihren restlichen Alkohol vernichtet und war dann völlig betrunken im Wohnzimmer eingeschlafen.  
  
„So was habe ich noch nie erlebt. Erst einen echt netten Abend und dann das katastrophale Ende."  
  
dachte sie verbittert und seufzte.  
  
Sie stand auf und ging ins Badezimmer. Dort spritzte sie sich Wasser ins Gesicht ohne einen Blick in den Spiegel zu werfen.  
  
„Das wäre wahrscheinlich der größte Fehler, den ich machen könnte."  
  
Also zog sie die Klamotten, die sie immer noch vom Vorabend trug, aus und stieg unter die Dusche. Erfrischt, aber immer noch schlecht gelaunt ging sie einige Zeit später in die Küche und frühstückte erst mal ausgiebig. Dann begann sie das Wohnzimmer aufzuräumen und überlegte, wie sie sich wieder mit Michiru aussöhnen könnte. Dabei fiel ihr Blick auf Michirus Schal und ihre Handtasche. Sie hatte diese bei ihrem Kuss im Flur fallen gelassen und bei ihrer überstürzten Flucht vergessen. Das wäre die ideale Gelegenheit mit ihr zu sprechen und alles wieder gut zu machen. Aber sie wusste nicht einmal, wo Michiru wohnte.  
  
„Ihre Handtasche! Aber das kann ich doch nicht machen. Immerhin ist das eine Verletzung der Privatsphäre. Doch wie soll ich sonst die Adresse raus bekommen?"  
  
fragte sich Haruka.  
  
Sie griff zur Handtasche und entleerte sie auf den Glastisch. Ein Spiegel, Make-up, Hustenbonbons, und ein Portemonnaie. Haruka schob alles bis auf den Geldbeutel zurück in die Tasche. Sie öffnete ihn und ihr fiel ein Zettel in den Schoss. Als sie es auseinander faltete, sah sie sich selber neben ihrem Motorrad stehen. Das war der Tag, an dem sie ihr letztes Rennen gewonnen hatte. Sie trug ihren Zopf im Nacken und hatte den Overall etwas geöffnet. Wie automatisch griff sie sich in die nun kurzen Haare und vermisste schmerzlich den Zopf, der sie solange begleitet hatte.  
  
„Wieso trägt Michiru ein Foto von mir in ihrem Portemonnaie? Wir kennen uns doch erst seit einer Woche. Merkwürdig."  
  
Haruka verzog das Gesicht. Dann klapperte der Briefschlitz und sie hörte die Post auf den Boden platschen. Sie legte das Portemonnaie aus der Hand, stand auf und ging in den Flur. Dort hob sie die Briefe auf und begann sie durchzugehen.  
  
„Rechnung, meine Kontoauszüge, noch eine Rechnung, Werbung, der monatliche Brief meiner Mutter, Werbung und die Zeitung!"  
  
murmelte sie vor sich hin.  
  
Die Briefe warf sie achtlos auf die Garderobe, die Zeitung nahm sie mit ins Wohnzimmer. Sie setzte sich wieder und schlug die Zeitung auf. Auf der dritten Seite fand sie, was sie suchte.  
  
_ „Affäre der weltspitze Geigerin mit dem Sportass!_

Untertitel: _Beide flohen in den bekannten Lustgarten an der Tokio Hall."  
_  
Haruka las weiter:  
  
_Nach dem gestrigen sehr erfolgreichen Frühjahrskonzert sah man das Rennsportass Haruka Tenou und den Star des Abends Michiru Kaio Hand in Hand die Tokio Hall verlassen. Dann verschwanden die beiden im nahe gelegenen Lustgarten an der Tokio Hall. Michiru Kaio kehrte erst zu früher Stunde in ihr Haus am Stadtrand zurück. Prominentenexperten vermuten, ein neues Vorzeigepaar oder einen Promotiongag in dieser Affäre, denn bekanntermaßen sucht Haruka Tenou neue Sponsoren für das Team Hikeda. Zwar wurde von beiden Seiten diese Tatsache bestritten, aber man darf gespannt sein, was sich daraus entwickelt.  
_  
Haruka kochte.  
  
„Geschmiertes Käseblatt!"dachte sie wütend.  
  
Jetzt würde sie keine freie Minute mehr vor den Reportern haben. Das mit Michiru konnte sie sich erst mal abschminken. Der nächste Skandal lag förmlich in der Luft.  
  
Dann wandte sie sich wieder ihrer eigentlichen Suche zu. Schnell fand sie, was sie suchte. Michirus Personalausweis.  
  
„Ein hübsches Foto!"  
  
dachte Haruka entzückt. Warm blickten ihr Michirus türkise Augen entgegen.

----------------  
  
Draußen strahlte ihr die Sonne ins Gesicht, als sie sich einige Stunden später auf den Weg zu ihrem Auto machte. Wie schon vermutet, erwartete sie ein Haufen Reporter.  
  
„Herr Tenou, was sagen Sie zu den Vorwürfen, dass sie eine Affäre mit Michiru Kaio haben?"  
  
„Zum einen, guter Mann, ich bin eine Frau, also sprechen Sie mich auch gefälligst so an. Und zum anderen kein Kommentar."  
  
Sofort stürmten weitere Fragen auf sie ein. Seufzend gab sie nach.  
  
„Weitere Fragen beantworte ich heute Nachmittag auf einer Pressekonferenz, meine Herren."  
  
Dann ging sie weiter zu ihrem Cabrio, stieg ein und ließ den Motor aufheulen. Die Reporter wichen ein kleinwenig zurück und Haruka fuhr durch die Menge davon. Ihr Weg führte sie direkt zum Training. Sie wollte fahren und alles hinter sich lassen. Außerdem musste sie ihr Versprechen wahrmachen und eine Pressekonferenz einberufen, wenn sie sich nicht die Zeitungen zum Feind machen wollte. Das war keine gute Publicity für einen Sportler.  
  
An der Rennbahn angekommen, kämpfte sie sich durch eine weitere Menge Reporter. Auch diese speiste sie mit dem Versprechen einer Pressekonferenz ab. Dann zog sie sich um, schwang sich, ohne auf Joes Einwände zu achten, aufs Motorrad und drehte ein paar Runden zum warm werden. Als sie wieder in die Box kam, erzählte sie einem immer noch beunruhigten Joe von ihrem Versprechen, eine Pressekonferenz einzuberufen. Ihr Manager, der sie nur fassungslos anstarren konnte, wusste nicht, was er sagen sollte. Dann wetterte er los:  
  
„Was fällt dir eigentlich ein, wieder so ein Schlamassel zu veranstalten? Ich hab dich grad erst aus dem letzten befreit und du hast natürlich nichts Besseres zu tun, als gleich die nächste abzuschleppen. Und natürlich keine Unbekannte, die man leicht abspeisen kann, nein!!! Es muss eine der größten Japanischen Musikerinnen sein, die es jemals gegeben hat. Aber diesmal hol ich dich da nicht aus, jetzt wirst du endlich mal Verantwortung für dein Handeln übernehmen."  
  
Haruka antwortete ihm in aller Seelenruhe.  
  
„Genau das habe ich auch vor und jetzt hör auf dich aufzuregen, das tut deinem Blutdruck nicht gut. Du bist jetzt schon ganz rot im Gesicht. Und diesmal ist es anders, diesmal bin ich verliebt und glaub bloß nicht, ich werde diese Frau so einfach entkommen lassen. Sie gehört zu mir und ich werde alles dafür tun, dass sie das versteht."  
  
Damit schloss sie wieder das Visier und brauste einem über alle Masse erstaunten Joe davon. So entschlossen hatte er Haruka noch nie erlebt. Sonst sprach sie immer nur sehr kühl über ihre Affären oder ihre wenigen Freunde. Er zuckte mit den Achseln und machte sich daran, die Pressekonferenz vorzubereiten.  
  
Haruka fühlte sich wie befreit. Endlich wusste sie, was sie wirklich wollte. Und wie sie es Joe gesagt hatte, sie würde alles dafür tun. Irgendwie fühlte sie, dass Michiru es tief in ihrem Inneren auch wusste.  
  
Sie gab Gas und flog nur so über die Rennbahn. An diesem Trainingstag schaffte sie es sogar, ihre eigene Bestzeit zu unterbieten und brach damit den aktuellen Bahnrekord. Am späten Nachmittag fand dann die Pressekonferenz statt. Und durch den gebrochenen Bahnrekord, rückte das Problem Michiru eigentlich eher in den Hintergrund. Zwar gab es noch Fragen zu diesem Thema, aber diese waren nicht so schlimm, wie Haruka gedacht hatte. Allerdings eine Frage traf Haruka doch ein wenig unerwartet.  
  
„Haruka, haben Sie vor, Michiru Kaio zu heiraten?"  
  
Haruka überlegte einen Augeblick. Dann lächelte sie verschmitzt.  
  
„Ich bin doch erst einmal mit ihr ausgegangen und dann soll ich sie gleich heiraten, ich bitte Sie. Würden Sie mich nach einem Date gleich heiraten?"  
  
Die Reporterin wurde rot. Nach einigen weiteren Fragen beendete Haruka die Pressekonferenz.  
  
Eine Stunde später verließ sie gut gelaunt die Rennbahn und fuhr nach Hause. Michirus Sachen hatte sie zwar dabei, aber sie wollte erst mal ein paar Tage verstreichen lassen. Offensichtlich wollte Michiru aber nicht solange warten. Denn als sie nach Hause kam, hatte sie eine Nachricht von Michirus Manager auf dem Band, der Haruka in ernstem Ton bat, ihm die Sachen doch bitte in den nächsten Tagen vorbeizubringen. Er hätte dann auch noch etwas mit ihr zu besprechen.  
  
Haruka überlegte, was das wohl seien könnte, kam aber auf keine vernünftige Lösung. Aber sie weigerte sich diesem aufgeblasenem Manager Michirus Sachen zu bringen. Das nähme ihr die Chance mit Michiru zu sprechen und ihr ihre Gefühle zu erklären. Schnell löschte sie die Nachricht und setzte sich vor den Fernseher, vor dem sie dann auch einschlief.

-----------  
  
Die nächsten Tage verliefen ähnlich wie der vorherige. (Von den nicht vorhandenen, hämmernden Kopfschmerzen mal abgesehen.) Das Training forderte Haruka einiges ab, aber sie wußte, dass sie warten musste, bis sich der Rummel um sie und Michiru wieder gelegt hatte. Zwar weigerte sich diese immer noch hartnäckig ans Telefon zu gehen, aber Haruka wurde es nicht müde, ihr immer wieder aufs Band zu sprechen. Sie wollte nicht aufgeben. Und da ihre Anrufe keine Reaktion zeigten, entschloss sie sich schließlich persönlich vorbeizufahren.  
  
Michiru wohnte in einem großen Anwesen ein wenig außerhalb der Stadt. Eine rote Backsteinmauer schützte das Haus und den Garten. Haruka stand vor einem großen eisernen Tor und klingelte. Eine Kamera über dem Eingang nahm sie in Augenschein, dann surrte es und das Tor öffnete sich. Sie schritt über einen weißen Kiesweg durch den gepflegten Garten zum Hauseingang. Der Anblick, der sich ihr bot, war überwältigend, denn das Haus war riesig. Haruka zählte an die 15 Fenster. Die hohen Säulen stützten ein dreieckiges Vordach ab. Es erinnerte in seinem Stil sehr an amerikanische Südstaatenfilmhäuser. Dort angekommen erwartete sie ein piekfeiner Butler, der sie in den Vorraum führte. Durch ein Deckenfenster fiel natürliches Licht auf große Vasen mit riesigen Blumensträußen, die überall dekorativ herumstanden. Eine breite Treppe führte vom Foyer ins obere Stockwerk. Links konnte Haruka in ein großes, lichterfülltes Wohnzimmer blicken.  
  
„Ach, Sie sind es!"  
  
hörte sie Michirus Stimme über sich. Sie trug wieder ein leichtes grünes Kleid und lehnte kalt am Geländer des oberen Stockwerkes. Sie sah so umwerfend aus, dass Haruka sie nur anstarren konnte. Aber die Siezung sowie die harten Worte versetzten Haruka einen Tritt in den Magen und holten sie so wieder auf den Boden der Tatsachen.  
  
„Geben Sie James, was mir gehört und dann verschwinden Sie wieder."  
  
„Aber... Michiru, ich möchte mit dir reden."  
  
„Aber ich nicht mit Ihnen. James, Frau Tenou möchte wieder gehen."  
  
Damit drehte sie sich um und Haruka glaubte Tränen in ihren Augen glitzern zu sehen, bevor Michiru durch eine Tür hinter sich floh. Der Butler nahm Haruka Michirus Handtasche und den Schal ab und drängte sie dann zum Ausgang.  
  
„Michiru, bitte..."versuchte sie es ein weiteres Mal, diesmal etwas lauter und eindringlicher.  
  
Dann wurde ihr auch schon die Tür vor der Nase zugeschlagen.  
  
„So ein Mist!"fluchte sie gegen die geschlossene Tür und schlug mit der Faust dagegen.  
  
Dann drehte sie sich um und entfernte sich mit hängenden Schultern vom Haus. Auf halbem Weg drehte sie sich noch einmal um und ließ ihren Blick über das Haus schweifen. In einem der Fenster sah sie einen Schatten, der sich daraufhin schnell abwandte und verschwand. Entschlossen straffte sie die Schultern. Sie wusste, dass dies nicht ihr letzter Versuch gewesen sein würde, soviel war sicher.  
  
Sie hatte schon fast das Tor erreicht, als Ishima ihr entgegenkam. Er erblickte Haruka und stürmte auf sie zu. Bevor diese wusste, wie ihr geschah, streckte er sie mit einem Kinnhaken nieder. Am Boden liegend sah sie einen Augenblick nur Sterne, dann blickte sie nach oben und Ishima stand über ihr.  
  
„Ich habe dich gewarnt, sie nicht zu verletzen. Das wirst du mir büssen, du Schuft. Komm schon, steh auf."  
  
Haruka erhob sich und schmeckte Blut. Sie war genauso geladen, wie Ishima und das war die willkommene Abregung, die sie dringend nötig hatte. Obwohl Ishima etwas größer war als Haruka, überwältigte diese ihren Gegner ziemlich schnell. Zum Schluss lag er auf dem Bauch im Staub. Sie saß auf ihm und hielt seinen Arm auf dem Rücken fest.  
  
„Au!! Verdammt noch mal... Jetzt werden wir erst mal ein wenig reden, verstanden?"  
  
zischte sie immer noch wütend über diesen Überfall.  
  
Als sie keine Reaktion von ihm bekam, hob sie den Arm ein wenig an. Er winselte vor Schmerz und antwortete gepresst  
  
„Ja, ja ist gut. Reden wir."  
  
„Also erst mal, ich bin kein Frauenverführer oder Weiberheld, oder was immer du auch von mir denken magst. Ich bin eine Frau und ich liebe Michiru ehrlich und offen."  
  
„Was??? Eine Frau?"  
  
„Ja. Wenn ich dich jetzt loslasse, versprichst du, mich nicht mehr zu schlagen und wirst mir zuhören?"  
  
„Wenn ich das gewusst hätte, hätte ich dich überhaupt nicht geschlagen, entschuldige. Ja, ich werde dich nicht mehr angreifen und dir zuhören."  
  
"Gut!"  
  
Haruka ließ seinen Arm los und rutschte von ihm herunter. Dann wischte sie sich das Blut von den Lippen, während Ishima sich wieder aufsetzte und sich den Arm rieb.  
  
„Eine Frau!"murmelte er fassungslos. „Kein Wunder, dass Michiru so durcheinander war. Sie wollte am Telefon nämlich nicht wirklich erzählen, was los war."  
  
„Ich weiß und es tut mir leid, das alles wollte ich nicht. Ich wollte ihr sagen, dass sie einem Irrtum aufgesessen ist, aber immer kam etwas dazwischen oder sie hat mich so verwirrt, mir so den Kopf verdreht, dass ich alles vergessen habe. Aber, Ishima, ich muss mit ihr sprechen. Ich will ihr erklären, dass ich sie liebe und mit ihr zusammensein möchte. Aber sie will mir nicht zuhören, was soll ich denn nur machen?"  
  
Ishima blickte sie einen Augenblick prüfend an und schwieg. Schließlich schien er einen Entschluss zu fassen. „Du meinst, das wirklich ernst, stimmt's?"  
  
„Ich schwör es bei meinem Leben!"  
  
„Und das tust du nicht nur, weil es dir Publicity bringt?"  
  
Sie sah ihm fest in die Augen.  
  
„Ishima, auch wenn es wehtun würde, wenn Michiru es verlangt, hör ich sofort mit dem Motorsport auf."  
  
„Ich glaube dir!"  
  
„Danke! Das bedeutet mir echt viel!"  
  
„Ok, was willst du jetzt machen?"  
  
Haruka überlegte.  
  
„Ich muss mit ihr sprechen, allein und ungestört. Am Besten so, dass sie nicht weglaufen kann."  
  
„Da kenn ich nur eine Möglichkeit: Wenn sie schwimmen geht, dann darf sie niemand stören und sie schwimmt lieber allein, als wenn jemand anwesend ist. Die Schwimmhalle ist am anderen Ende des Grundstücks. Allerdings musst du über die Mauer klettern, weil so wird sie dich wahrscheinlich nicht reinlassen und James ist um die Zeit immer schon weg."  
  
„Wann geht sie denn immer schwimmen?"  
  
„Meist in der Dämmerung. Die Schwimmhalle ist nach Westen ausgerichtet."  
  
„Ok, danke Ishima. Wolltest du nicht zu Michiru?"  
  
„Richtig!"  
  
Er griff neben sich nach den Noten und nach einer Handvoll Dreck, den er sich über das eh schon zerknitterte Hemd rieb.  
  
„Damit ich ein bisschen angeben kann."  
  
Er kicherte.  
  
Haruka lächelte ihm zu und trat aus dem Tor, das sich hinter ihr schloss. Dann stieg sie ins Auto und fuhr nach Hause.

----------------------  
  
Pünktlich zum Einsetzen der Dämmerung war Haruka wieder an Michirus Haus. Von ihrem Auto aus beobachtete sie, wie James mit einigen Angestellten das Anwesen verließ. Dann parkte sie in einer Seitenstrasse und begab sich hinter das Grundstück. Sie wanderte an der Mauer entlang, bis sie in der untergehenden Sonne das Glasdach des Schwimmbads funkeln sah. Haruka machte sich daran die Mauer zu erklimmen und hoffte, dass keiner der Nachbarn sie sehen würde. Ansonsten würde hier demnächst die Polizei auf der Matte stehen und das letzte, was Haruka jetzt noch brauchte, war eine Verhaftung.  
  
Aber diesmal war ihr das Glück holt und sie kam unbeschadet in den Garten. Nachdem sie einen Augenblick hinter einigen Büschen gewartet hatte, wandte sie sich dem Schwimmbad zu. Langsam schlenderte sie über den grünen Rasen und näherte sich vorsichtig dem Gebäude.  
  
Als Haruka eine Tür öffnete, bemühte sie sich leise zu sein. Sie wollte Michiru ja keine Angst einjagen bzw. sie entfliehen lassen, bevor sie die Chance bekommen hatte mit ihr zu sprechen.  
  
Das Schwimmbadinnere erinnerte stark an einen Dschungel. Überall standen riesige Büsche und große Blumentöpfe. Meterhohe Palmen säumten den Weg, der aus weichem, weißem Sand bestand. Haruka, wandte sich nach rechts und schlich durch das Gestrüpp an der Außenwand des Schwimmbads entlang und machte sich mit ihrer Umgebung vertraut. Dann zog sie ihre Schuhe aus, krempelte ihre Hosenbeine etwas hoch und betrat den Sandweg.  
  
Nach einem tiefen Luftholen marschierte sie in Richtung Mitte des Urgartens. Dort vermutete sie das Schwimmbecken und damit auch das Objekt ihrer Begierde. Beim Näher kommen hörte sie das Plätschern von Wasser und lächelte. Dann erreichte sie das Ende des Weges und damit das Becken. Michiru schwamm noch einige Bahnen und die Leichtigkeit, mit der sie dort durchs Wasser glitt, erinnerte Haruka an eine Meerjungfrau, die durch den Ozean schoss. Zuerst noch unschlüssig, was sie nun tun sollte, blieb sie im Schatten einer Palme stehen.

Sie sah sich um, aber außer ihr und Michiru schien keiner da zu sein. Also setzte sie sich wieder in Bewegung zu den Liegestühlen an der Fensterseite des Schwimmbeckens. Von dort hatte man einen fantastischen Blick auf die gerade untergehende Sonne, welche warmes Licht ins Gebäude fallen ließ. Am Rande des Fensters ließ sie sich auf eine der Liegen nieder und beobachtete weiter die elegante Schwimmerin in ihrem schwarzen Badeanzug im Wasser, die gar nicht zu merken schien, dass sie nicht mehr allein war. Instinktiv spürte Haruka, dass dies hier Michirus Heiligtum sein musste und ein wenig schämte sie sich, es betreten zu haben, aber anders ging es offensichtlich nicht.  
  
Michiru schwamm noch ungefähr zehn Bahnen ohne anzuhalten, bis sie endlich schweratmend innehielt. Dann verließ sie das Schwimmbecken.  
  
„Wie die aus Meeresschaum geborene Aphrodite!"  
  
dachte Haruka mit offenem Mund.  
  
Michiru wrang sich die grünen Haare aus, als sie Haruka erblickte und stocksteif stehen blieb. Schweigend starrten sich die beiden an.  
  
„Was willst du hier?"  
  
fragte Michiru schließlich in die Stille, die nur von dem Wasser, das von Michirus Körper und ihren Haaren auf den Boden tropfte.  
  
„Ich will mit dir reden!"  
  
antwortete die noch immer faszinierte Haruka wie in Trance. Das Licht tauchte Michiru nassen Körper in schimmernde Nuancen. Sie leuchtete in goldbraunen Tönen und die Wasserperlen glitzerten auf ihrer Haut.  
  
„Aber ich nicht mit dir und jetzt geh bitte! Das ist Hausfriedensbruch!"  
  
„Weiß ich, aber nein! Ich will einige Sachen klären, die zwischen uns schiefgelaufen sind. Und ich bitte dich mir zuzuhören, denn was ich dir sagen möchte, ist mir sehr wichtig."  
  
„Und was, wenn es mir aber nicht wichtig ist?"  
  
„Michiru, bitte!"  
  
Haruka erhob sich langsam. Sofort spannte sich Michirus Körper an und ihr Blick wurde wachsam. Haruka schüttelte den Kopf und ging dann rüber zu einer Liege, auf der Handtücher lagen. Eines der Badetücher warf sie Michiru zu und setzte sich wieder. Michiru fing das Handtuch und hüllte sich darin ein, während sie Haruka immer noch beobachtete, wie ein gefangenes Tier.  
  
„Dann sag endlich, was du loswerden willst und dann verschwinde aus meinem Leben."  
  
„Wie du willst! Ich will mich entschuldigen! Dafür dass ich dir nicht schon viel früher gesagt habe, dass ich eine Frau bin. Dafür dass es so aussehen muss, als hätte ich nur mit dir gespielt und dafür, dass du mir so den Verstand vernebelt hast, dass ich nicht mehr klar denken konnte. Obwohl ehrlich gesagt, dafür schäm ich mich nicht mal. Aber es ist nun mal so und ich kann es nicht rückgängig machen. Ich suche schon mein ganzes Leben nach jemandem, der mir das Gefühl gibt, er liebt mich um meiner selbst nicht nur wegen meines Aussehens oder wegen meines Erfolges. Ich dachte immer mein Flirt mit den Frauen sei nichts anderes als ein Spiel, aber dann traf ich dich und plötzlich war es mir mehr als ernst. Du hast mich so akzeptiert, wie ich war, ohne wirklich zu wissen, was ich eigentlich bin. Schon bei unserer ersten Begegnung, wo wir uns noch nicht mal kannten, fand ich dich mehr als faszinierend. Dann bei der Siegesfeier am Abend hast du mich mit deinem Charme und deinem Aussehen in deinen Bann geschlagen. In den Tagen darauf hab ich so oft an dich denken müssen und in mir sind stärkere Gefühle als jemals zuvor erwacht. Dann unser Date letzte Woche war für mich wie der Himmel auf Erden, aber ich wollte, dass du weißt, wer ich wirklich bin, deswegen wollte ich dich nicht gleich anfassen, weil ich mir schäbig vorkam, dich zu belügen. Aber du hast mich dazu gebracht, dass ich mein Leben ändern will. Ich möchte mit dir zusammensein, denn ich habe mich in dich verliebt, Michiru. Ganz offen und ehrlich. Und ich wollte dir nicht wehtun, bestimmt nicht."  
  
Haruka hatte mit sehr viel Leidenschaft gesprochen und Michiru dabei fest in die Augen gesehen, ohne sich zu bewegen. Daher trafen sie Michirus versteinerter Blick und ihre harte Antwort nun tiefer als es ein anderer Mensch jemals gekonnt hatte.  
  
„Du hast mich aber belogen und mir wehgetan! Glaubst du ernsthaft, dass ich dir das verzeihen und eine Beziehung zu dir aufbauen könnte? Tut mir leid, deine Entschuldigung mag ehrlich gemeint gewesen sein, aber das tut nichts zur Sache, ich kann dir nicht trauen und außerdem stehe ich normalerweise auf Männer, das mit dir ist nur ein Irrtum gewesen. Von daher, geh und such dir jemand anderen, der dir das abkauft. Ich werde jetzt zurück ins Haus gehen und wenn ich wiederkomme, hoffe ich, du bist verschwunden, es sei denn du willst, dass ich die Polizei hole."  
  
„Michiru, wir hatten einen schlechten Start, das gebe ich ja gerne zu, aber du kannst doch nicht ignorieren, was zwischen uns gewesen ist. Du hast sehr leidenschaftlich auf mich reagiert, das kannst du nicht leugnen. Und ob ich nun eine Frau bin oder ein Mann, meine Gefühle zu dir sind dieselben. Glaub mir doch bitte, ich liebe dich! Und ehrlich gesagt, so kalt wie du dich gibst, bist du gar nicht."  
  
„Ich habe mich in einen Mann verliebt, den es gar nicht gibt! Und nur deswegen habe ich mich mit dir eingelassen und jetzt werde ich gehen und mein Leben weiterleben, als wenn ich dich nie kennen gelernt hätte."  
  
„Aber ich bin doch immer noch derselbe. Ich bin derjenige, in den du dich verliebt hast. Mein Verhalten, meine Art... all das habe ich nicht gespielt, das war echt. Ich bin genauso wie du mich kennen und lieben gelernt hast. Nur mein Geschlecht ist halt nicht das von dir vermutete, na und?"  
  
Michiru starrte sie schweigend an und in ihrem Rücken ging die Sonne unter. Es wurde immer dunkler und Haruka konnte schließlich nur noch die Umrisse Michirus erkennen. Diese antwortete endlich.  
  
„Das spielt alles keine Rolle mehr! Es ist nun mal so passiert und wir können nichts dran ändern. Das Vertrauen ist verloren und ich bezweifle einfach mal, dass ich dir verzeihen kann."  
  
Ihre Stimme war weicher geworden, auch wenn sie es wahrscheinlich gar nicht wollte. Haruka hörte, wie sich Michiru ruckartig bewegte und dachte erschreckt daran, dass Michiru immer noch nass war.  
  
„Michiru, warte..."  
  
Weiter kam sie nicht. Sie hörte einen Schrei und sprintete los. Im letzten Moment bekam sie einen um sich schlagenden Arm zu fassen, aber Michiru war offenbar so in Panik, dass sie Haruka aus dem Gleichgewicht brachte und mit zu sich Boden riss. Haruka machte instinktiv einen Buckel und versuchte Michirus wenig bedeckten Körper zu schützen. Hart schlug sie auf den Fliesen auf und fühlte wie Michiru auf sie stürzte. Sie stöhnte auf als diese ihr den Ellenbogen in den Magen rammte, ließ sie aber trotzdem nicht los. Bunte Punkte tanzten vor ihren Augen.  
  
Michiru versuchte sich von ihr loszumachen, aber Haruka gab nicht nach.  
  
„Ich würde dir nie wehtun können, Michiru. Nie! Bitte, ein wenig Vertrauen. Es tut mir leid, dass ich dir Angst gemacht und dich unabsichtlich getäuscht habe, das wollt ich ni..."  
  
Weiter kam sie nicht, denn plötzlich spürte sie Michirus Lippen auf den ihren. Erstaunt über den unerwarteten Wandel lockerte sie ihre Umarmung. Doch anstatt sich zu befreien, rückte Michiru näher an sie heran und Haruka spürte wie sich ein Arm um ihren Hals legte, eine Hand in ihrem Nacken. Stöhnend schloss sie die Augen und festigte die Umarmung wieder. Der Kuss war genauso schön, wie sie ihn in Erinnerung hatte und Michirus Lippen süßer als je zuvor. Die Blonde vergaß alles um sich herum. Zeit und Raum wurden bedeutungslos. Alles was zählte, war das Hier und Jetzt, Michiru, Sie selbst, ihre Lippen, die die Unendlichkeit zu teilen schienen und der sanfte, kurvenreiche Körper in ihren Armen. Schließlich beendete sie den Kuss und sah Michiru tief in die Augen. Diese wusste offensichtlich nicht so direkt, was sie machen sollte, also lehnte sie sich an und ließ den Kopf sinken.  
  
„Also, das hat dir sicher was bedeutet, das kannst du nicht leugnen!"  
  
meinte Haruka leise.  
  
„Ja du bedeutest mir alles, Haruka. Das hab ich eben erkannt. Ich wollte nicht, dass es passiert, aber ich kann mich nicht dagegen wehren. Es ist so natürlich mit dir zusammenzusein, dich zu küssen und Leidenschaft zu empfinden."  
  
Glücklich über das Geständnis Michirus, vergrub Haruka ihr Gesicht in den grünen Haaren. Das war ihr Ziel gewesen. Inzwischen war der Mond aufgegangen und tauchte die Halle in silbriges Licht.  
  
Einige Zeit später trennte sich Haruka von Michiru.  
  
„Mir ist kalt! Und der Boden ist auch nicht grad angenehm, ich hab auf irgendetwas gelegen!"  
  
stöhnte sie und zog unter ihrem Körper eine der Dekormuscheln hervor.  
  
„Komm!"  
  
Sie half Michiru auf. Diese allerdings knickte weg und in fiel in Harukas Arme. Diese packte erschrocken zu.  
  
„Michiru, was ist denn? Hast du Schmerzen?"  
  
Dann sah sie in die tanzenden meergrünen Augen. Übertrieben theatralisch antwortet ihr Michiru:  
  
„Ich habe einen Schwächeanfall, ich kann gar nicht laufen. Trägst du mich?"  
  
Haruka lachte. Dann hob sie Michiru hoch und trug sie in Richtung Schwimmbecken. Dort angekommen neckte sie Michiru.  
  
„Sag mal, kann es sein, dass du letztes Mal, als ich dich getragen habe, leichter warst?"  
  
Michiru schnaufte und versetzte Haruka einen Stoß vor die Brust. Darauf hatte diese nur gewartet. Sie tat so, als verlöre sie das Gleichgewicht und ließ sich ins Wasser fallen. Michiru kreischte erschrocken auf, als sie fiel.  
  
Prustend tauchte sie auf, nur um sich dann gleich von Haruka umschlungen zu fühlen.  
  
„Das hast du absichtlich gemacht!"  
  
„Meine Rache dafür, dass du auf mich gefallen bist und ich wahrscheinliche einige blaue Flecke haben werde."  
  
Michiru grinste schelmisch und dann drückte sie Haruka unter Wasser.  
  
„Das wirst du mir büßen!"  
  
rief diese, als sie wieder an der Oberfläche erschien. So alberten die beiden Verliebten noch eine Weile herum, bis ihnen kalt wurde und sie das Schwimmbecken verließen.  
  
Auch die folgende Dusche war begleitet von viel Gescherze und Gelache der beiden. Danach wurde es dann eher still, als die beiden Arm in Arm auf einer Liege einschliefen.


	6. Zwischenspiel

Zwischenspiel:  
  
Haruka erwachte auf ihrem Himmelbett im Palast. Draußen wehte ein Sandsturm und rüttelte an den Fenstern. Neben sich spürte sie wieder einen warmen, nackten Körper sich leicht bewegen. Sie drehte sich um. Da lag die Silhouette aus ihren vorigen Träumen, nur diesmal konnte sie erkennen, wer es war.  
  
Michiru!  
  
Michiru war ihre Gestalt aus den Träumen. Haruka lächelte zärtlich auf die Schlafende herab. Während sie noch in ihre Betrachtung versunken war, bewegte sich Michiru auf der Suche nach der fehlenden Wärme neben sich. Schnell nahm Haruka sie in den Arm. Lange dauerte diese Umarmung allerdings nicht, da es plötzlich an der Tür klopfte. Haruka erhob sich und öffnete leise die Tür. Davor stand ein verängstigter Bote in türkisenen Kleidern. Auf seiner Brust prangte das königliche Wappen des Neptuns.  
  
„Was willst du?"fragte sie leise.  
  
„Ich habe eine Botschaft für die Prinzessin."  
  
„Gib sie mir, ich bringe sie ihr."  
  
Der Bote übergab Haruka die Pergamentrolle und verbeugte sich. Haruka winkte ihn weg, aber schon kam der nächste Page an. Er war im Gegenzug zu seinem Vorgänger in sandfarbene Kleider gehüllt und auf seiner Brust sah man das Symbol ihres eigenen Landes.  
  
„Majestät, man schickt mich, euch mitzuteilen, dass der Hohe Rat euch zu sehen wünscht. Die Königin lässt euch ausrichten, sie möchte, dass ihr allein und angemessen gekleidet erscheint."  
  
„Danke! Ich werde mich sofort auf den Weg machen."  
  
Sie ging zurück in ihr Zimmer und war wenig erstaunt Michiru sitzend im Bett vorzufinden.  
  
„Eine Botschaft für dich und ich muss auch gleich zum Hohen Rat."  
  
Mit einem innigen Kuss überreichte sie Michiru die Rolle. Dann begab sie sich ins Ankleidezimmer, wo sie sich ihren Hofstaat heraussuchte und anzog. Als sie wieder ins Vorzimmer kam, war Michiru grad dabei ihre Klamotten zusammenzusuchen, die im ganzen Zimmer verstreut waren. Auf dem Bett lag die offene Pergamentrolle.  
  
„Alles in Ordnung?"fragte Haruka ein wenig besorgt.  
  
„Ja, alles in Ordnung. Es ist eine Nachricht von meinem Vater. Nichts dringendes, nur der übliche Klamauk. Mach dir keine Sorgen."  
  
Haruka nahm die Aufräumende in den Arm und küsste sie leidenschaftlich.  
  
„Ich versuch schnell zu machen, dann können wir nachher noch was unternehmen."  
  
„Mach das!"  
  
antwortete ihr Michiru etwas abwesend.  
  
Haruka verließ gut gelaunt das Zimmer. Heute konnte einfach nichts schief gehen. Sie betrat den Konferenzsaal durch das Hauptportal. Über ihr in einem Halbkreis angeordnet saß der Hohe Rat. Alle wichtigen Männer und Frauen des Planeten waren hier versammelt und hielten unter Führung der Königsfamilie Beratungen ab. Ihre Mutter saß auf ihrem Thron auf dem Podium und unterhielt sich leise mit ihrem engsten Berater. Als der Zeremonienmeister allerdings Haruka ankündigte, wandten sich ihr alle Augen zu.  
  
„Setz dich, meine Tochter!"befahl ihre Mutter ihr und Haruka tat wie ihr geheißen.  
  
„Wir haben deinen Vorschlag, dass das Königspaar gleichgeschlechtlich sein darf, diskutiert und es gab zum Schluss eine Abstimmung mit Abgabe einer Erklärung des jeweiligen Wählers. Es war sehr knapp, aber hiermit sollst du die Entscheidung hören."  
  
Ihre Mutter erhob sich und mit ihr der gesamte Rat. Dann fing sie an, von dem Blatt vor ihr abzulesen.  
  
„Der Hohe Rat und die Königsfamilie haben hiermit beschlossen, den Antrag abzulehnen."  
  
Haruka wurde bleich.  
  
„Die Begründung hierfür liegt im Fortbestehen der königlichen Familie des Planeten Uranus, welches nicht mehr gewährleistet wäre, wenn man ein solches Gesetz verabschiedet. Des Weiteren sei es aber gestattet, neben dem Ehepartner diverse Nebengefährten zu haben."  
  
Haruka blickte ihre Mutter wütend an. Diese schien nicht zu wissen, was sie ihrer Tochter damit angetan hatte. Denn deren Welt stürzte von einem Moment zum nächsten ein. Wie betäubt verließ sie den Konferenzsaal. Damit war alles vorüber. Sie musste heiraten und einen Erben gebären.  
  
Bei dem Gedanken daran erwachte Harukas Kampfgeist in ihr. Das würde sie nicht so einfach auf sich sitzen lassen. Entschlossen stürmte sie in Richtung königliche Gemächer, wo sie hoffte ihre Mutter zu treffen. Ohne auf den Protest der Wachen zu achten, betrat sie das Zimmer ihrer Mutter, welche am Schreibtisch saß und einige Papiere durchsah. Um sie herum standen einige Minister, die alle versuchten ihre Probleme vorzubringen. Auf einen Wink hin, zogen sich alle sofort zurück und ließen Mutter und Tochter allein.  
  
„Wofür hast du gestimmt, Mutter?"begann Haruka ohne Umschweife.  
  
„Das ist nicht von Bedeutung, da der Rat entschieden hat, Haruka. Und du musst dich dem beugen."  
  
„Also auch gegen mich! Das hätte ich nicht von dir erwartet, Mutter. Aber glaub mir, ich werde nicht aufgeben. Michiru gehört zu mir und wenn das bedeutet, ich muss auf den Thron verzichten, dann werde ich dieses Opfer bringen."  
  
„Haruka, du weißt nicht, was du sagst. Der Schmerz trübt dein Urteil."  
  
„Schmerz, worüber denn? Ich meine, Michiru darf doch hier bleiben als meine HURE!"  
  
Das letzte Wort schrie sie ihrer Erzeugerin entgegen.  
  
„Aber wie gesagt, ich werde tun, was nötig ist, um diese Entwürdigung zu verhindern!"  
  
Erstaunen in den Augen ihrer Mutter ließ Haruka verstummen.  
  
„Weißt du es etwa noch nicht?"  
  
„Was meinst du?"  
  
„Michirus Vater hat nach ihr geschickt. Ihre ältere Schwester ist mit ihrem Mann ums Leben gekommen. Sie muss jetzt ihren Platz als Regentin einnehmen, bis ihr Bruder alt genug ist, den Thron zu besteigen."  
  
„WAS? Mutter, wenn das ein schlechter Scherz sein soll, dann finde ich ihn überhaupt nicht komisch!"  
  
Aber das Gesicht ihrer Mutter sagte Haruka, dass es ihr voller Ernst war. Ohne ein Sekunde zu zögern, drehte sie sich um und stürmte aus dem Raum. Ihre Mutter rief ihr zwar nach, aber darauf achtete sie nicht. Schweratmend kam sie schließlich in ihrem Zimmer an. Aber dort war niemand. Auf dem Bett lag ein Stück Papier.  
  
_Liebste, sei mir nicht böse, aber ich kann mich nicht meinen Pflichten entziehen, ebenso wenig wie du es kannst. Vergiss mich, denn ich werde auf den grünen Planeten zurückkehren, während du hier bleiben musst und deiner Mutter auf den Thron folgen wirst. Wir dürften sowieso nie zusammen regieren. Also ist es besser, wenn wir uns trennen, denn ich könnte es nicht ertragen zu sehen, wie du einen anderen heiratest. Ich werde auf meinem Heimatplaneten Neptun den Platz der Regentin einnehmen, bis mein Bruder den Thron besteigen kann, dann übernehme ich die Pflichten einer Neptunkriegerin und werde meinen Bruder und mein Königreich vor Eindringlingen schützen. Ich will keinen Abschied von dir nehmen, deswegen gehe ich, bevor du zurückkommst, denn ich vermute, du wirst schon erfahren haben, dass ich zurück muss.  
  
Ich liebe dich bis in den Tod und darüber hinaus  
  
Michiru  
  
_„Nein! Warum tust du mir das an? Das ist nicht fair."  
  
Sie starrte das Blatt und spürte, wie etwas aus ihr herausgerissen wurde. Die Welt um sie herum verschwamm und es verging einige Zeit, bevor sie wieder klar denken konnte.  
  
„GENMA!!!"  
  
brüllte sie schließlich aus der Tür hinaus. Einige Minuten später kam der Haushofmeister ins Zimmer.  
  
„Ihr habt gerufen, Prinzessin?"  
  
„Ja, lasst sofort Tempête satteln, ich will ausreiten!"  
  
ertönte es aus dem Nebenzimmer.  
  
„Verzeiht, aber eure Mutter hat angeordnet, dass ihr den Palast nicht verlassen dürft."  
  
Haruka stürmte nun in bequemen Kleidern aus dem Ankleidezimmer.  
  
„So, sagt sie das! Meine liebe Mutter, das Spiel kann man auch zu zweit spielen. Bringt Tempête auf die Nordweide. Alles Weitere überlasst ihr mir."  
  
„Aber..."  
  
„Genma, keine Fragen oder Einwände! Dafür habe ich keine Zeit! Außerdem du willst doch nicht für mich lügen müssen oder? Ich bitte dich nur um ein paar Stunden, dann bin ich wieder im Palast. Ich gebe dir mein Wort."  
  
Dem Haushofmeister schien die Situation gar nicht behaglich, aber er liebte dieses Mädchen als wäre sie seine eigene Tochter deswegen ließ er sich schließlich überreden und wollte grad das Zimmer verlassen, um alles nötige zu veranlassen, als Haruka ihn noch mal aufhielt.  
  
„Genma, die Shuttles im Weltraumhafen, wann fliegen die los?"  
  
„Wie jeden Tag in ungefähr 1 1/2 Stunden!"  
  
„Danke!"  
  
„Das könnte etwas knapp werden",  
  
dachte Haruka bei sich. Sie packte noch schnell einige Sachen und ging dann zu ihrem Geheimversteck neben dem Bett in der Wand. Sie holte ein kleines Säckchen heraus, verließ nach kurzem Überlegen dann hastig ihr Zimmer und begab sich in Richtung Garten. Allerdings schien schon der gesamte Palast zu wissen, dass ihre Geliebte ihn verlassen hatte. Denn mehr als einmal wurde Haruka von einem Mädchen aufgehalten, welches versuchte, ihre Gunst zu gewinnen. Aber Haruka verschwendete keinen Gedanken an sie und bewegte sich weiter durch den Palast um zur Nordmauer zu kommen. Dort gab es einen unterirdischen Gang, der zur Weide führte. Vielleicht hatte ihre Mutter diesen vergessen, denn durch die Haupttore konnte sie nicht, das hatte Genma deutlich gemacht.  
  
Aber leider hatte Haruka Pech und vor dem Busch, hinter dem sich der Durchgang befand, stand ein Wachposten. Sie überlegte nicht lange und schlich sich geduckt an. Ein kurzer Schlag auf den Kopf und die Wache sank seufzend in sich zusammen. Haruka fing den armen Kerl auf und schleifte ihn eine dunkle Ecke. Dann machte sie sich daran, das Gebüsch auseinander zu biegen, um so ihren Fluchtweg zu erreichen.  
  
Keine 5 Minuten später hatte sie unentdeckt die Palastmauer und einen weiten Teil des offenliegenden Geländes hinter sich gebracht und stand in einem bewaldeten Landstrich nahe der Nordweide. Unter den vielen Pferden konnte sie Tempête zuerst nicht ausmachen und dachte schon, dass Genma erwischt worden wäre, aber dann Pfiff sie einmal schnell und ein Wiehern antwortete ihr. Ein zweiter Pfiff und schon stob die Herde auseinander und ihr schwarzer Hengst galoppierte auf sie zu. Mit einem einzigen Satz übersprang er den Zaun. Dicht vor Haruka blieb er stehen und stupste sie liebevoll vor die Brust. Sie strich ihm sanft über die Blesse.  
  
„Ist ja gut, mein Großer! Du musst mir helfen, hörst du?"  
  
Tempêtes Ohren richteten sich nach vorne als sie mit ihm sprach.  
  
„Wir müssen dringend zum Weltraumhafen!"  
  
Ohne ein weiteres Wort schwang sie sich auf seinen Rücken und führte ihn aus dem Schatten des Waldes heraus.  
  
„So, jetzt zeig mir was du kannst! Und sei wie der Wind..."  
  
flüsterte sie. Dann bohrte sie ihre Fersen in seine Seiten und mit einem Sprung preschte der Rappe los. Haruka nahm kaum ihre Umgebung war, alles flog nur so dahin. Der Wind und der aufgewirbelte Sand trieben ihr Tränen in die Augen. Bald fing Tempête an heftiger zu atmen, aber sein Lauf veränderte sich in keinster Weise. Haruka flog dicht an den Pferdekörper geschmiegt über die Wüste und die Dünen dahin. In der Ferne sah sie ab und an den kleinen Punkt eines Dorfes oder einer Oase, aber auf ihrem Weg begegnete sie keiner Menschenseele.  
  
Tempête verringerte schließlich von ganz allein das mörderische Tempo und fiel in einen gleichmäßigen Galopp. Schaum troff aus seinem Maul und er fing langsam an zu schwitzen. Haruka ließ ihn, denn obwohl sie ihre Ungeduld kaum zügeln konnte, wollte sie ihn nicht zu Tode schinden.  
  
Ein Blick auf die Uhr zeigte ihr, dass sie kaum noch eine Viertel Stunde Zeit hatte und ihre Verzweiflung wuchs. Wie weit war es denn noch? Die Zeit lief ihr davon und sie konnte nichts dagegen tun.  
  
Nach einiger Zeit kam endlich der Weltraumflughafen in Sicht. Haruka trieb Tempête ein letztes Mal an und schließlich kam der Hengst zitternd vor der großen Glastür des Gebäudes zum Stehen. Haruka warf einem erstaunten Wachmann die Zügel zu und befahl ihm im Vorbeilaufen, den Hengst herumzuführen. Dann stürmte sie in die Wartehalle auf einen vom Abfertigungspersonal zu und fragte atemlos:  
  
„Von welchem Gate geht der nächste Flug zum Neptun?"  
  
Verdattert schaute der Mann sie an, dann blickte er auf sein Klemmbrett und suchte einen Augenblick, bevor er antwortete:  
  
„Gate 6 geht der nächste Flug, aber..."  
  
Den Rest hörte Haruka nicht mehr, denn sie lief weiter. Auf ihrem Weg stieß sie ein paar Leute an, die schon empört losschimpfen wollten, als sie erkannten, wer sie da angerempelt hatte. Schließlich erreichte sie Gate 6 und davor stand eine lange Menschenschlange, die darauf wartete einzusteigen.  
  
Verzweifelt sah sie sich um. Wo war nur Michiru? Ob sie schon im Shuttle war? Doch dann sah sie etwas Meergrünes aufblitzen und erkannte zwei Leibgardisten der königlichen Familie des Neptun. Immer noch schweratmend, aber entschlossen ging sie auf die kleine Gruppe etwas abseits zu.  
  
„Michiru!"rief sie und blieb stehen.  
  
Erstaunt wandten sich ihr alle Augen zu, und schon senkten sich zwei Dreizacke, um Haruka den Weg zu versperren. Diese aber sah nur die zarte Person in der Mitte der Gruppe an. Sie war verschleiert, aber Haruka wusste, dass es diejenige war, mit der sie sprechen wollte.  
  
„Warum bist du hergekommen?"fragte diese nun leise.  
  
„Weil es unfair ist, sich mit so einem feigen Brief von mir zu verabschieden. Lass uns bitte reden!"

Doch statt Michiru, antwortete ihr einer der Leibwächter.  
  
„Die Prinzessin hat dafür keine Zeit, man erwartet sie auf ihrem Heimatplaneten."  
  
Haruka wurde wütend und ehe sich die Leibwächter versahen, war sie auch schon unter den Waffen hindurchgetaucht und stand nun neben der verschleierten Gestalt, die sich auch sofort schützend vor sie stellte.  
  
„Eklavio, ich bin die Prinzessin und ich kann für mich alleine sprechen und entscheide, wann ich auf meinen Heimatplaneten zurückkehre, verstanden?"  
  
antwortete Michiru ihm trotzig und nahm den Schleier endlich ab.  
  
„Aber, Prinzessin..."  
  
„Ich habe gerade entschieden, dass ich hier noch ein Gespräch zu führen habe. Von diplomatischer Art. Und deswegen werde ich mich jetzt mit der Prinzessin des Uranus zurückziehen und dieses diplomatische Geschäft abschließen."  
  
unterbrach sie seinen Einwand und drehte sich um. Haruka lächelte und reichte ihr den Arm, aber Michirus Lächeln war traurig und kurz.  
  
Schweigend und flankiert von den Leibwächtern gingen sie zu den VIP Räumen des Flughafens. In der königlichen Suite angekommen verschloss Haruka die Tür, ehe die beiden Leibwächter mit in den Raum kommen konnten. Sie hörte wie die beiden vor der Tür Aufstellung nahmen. Dann drehte sie sich um. Michiru stand in der Mitte des Raumes. Sie hatte Haruka den Rücken zugewandt und starrte an die gegenüberliegende Wand. Mit zwei Schritten war Haruka bei ihr und umarmte sie von hinten.  
  
„Wie konntest du nur einfach weggehen? Ohne ein Wort zu sagen und mich allein lassen?"  
  
fragte Haruka sie leise.  
  
Statt einer Antwort drehte sich Michiru in ihren Armen um und küsste Haruka leidenschaftlich. Diese schmeckte Salz von Tränen und zog Michiru näher an sich heran um den Kuss zu vertiefen. Sanft löste Michiru die Lippen von den ihren und sah Haruka tief in die Augen. Diese sah die verheulten Augen ihrer Geliebten und seufzte.  
  
„Das ist nicht fair!"  
  
„Das ist das Leben nie, Haruka."  
  
antwortete ihr Michiru leise.  
  
„Warum gerade wir? Warum uns?"  
  
„Wer fragt schon nach dem Warum? Es passiert nun mal einfach, außerdem glaubst du wirklich, dass die Königreiche unser Zusammensein geduldet hätten, selbst wenn das mit meiner Schwester nicht passiert wäre? Liebste, im Ernst. Wir wären hier so nie glücklich geworden!"  
  
„Dann gehen wir weg und bitten auf einem anderen Planeten um Asyl. Wir beginnen ein ganz neues Leben, nur du und ich. Fern von all den Zwängen und..."  
  
sie stockte. Michiru lächelte sie wieder traurig an.  
  
„Den Verpflichtungen!" beendete sie den Satz. „Ja, wir beide haben Verpflichtungen und denen dürfen wir uns nicht entziehen. Zum Wohle unserer Planeten, hörst du?"  
  
Haruka schüttelte den Kopf, aber Michiru nahm ihr Gesicht in beide Hände und sah ihr fest in die Augen.  
  
„Wie könnte ich mit dir glücklich sein, wenn ich wüsste, dass mein Planet, meine Heimat, meine Familie mich braucht? Auch wenn mein eigenes Glück darunter zu leiden hat, ich werde auf den Neptun zurückkehren und meine Pflichten dort wahrnehmen, genauso wie du es hier tun wirst. Haruka, ich liebe dich mehr als mein eigenes Leben und wenn es eine Chance gäbe, würde ich nichts unversucht lassen, um bei dir zu bleiben, selbst wenn es bedeuten würde, ich müsste dich mit zig anderen Geliebten teilen, aber es geht nicht, verstehst du?"  
  
Ihre Augen füllten sich mit Tränen, während sie die blonde Frau, die sie im Arm hielt, weiter ansah. Haruka zog sie dicht zu sich heran und legte ihr Kinn auf den Scheitel der Weinenden.  
  
„Ich weiß und ich hasse mich dafür, dass ich hilflos zusehen muss, wie du mir entrissen wirst. Ich dachte, mit dir an meiner Seite wäre ich unbesiegbar und würde mit dir den Rest meines Lebens verbringen. Und jetzt nimmt man mir das einzige, was mich dieses trostlose Leben aushielten ließ. Aber eines schwöre ich dir hiermit feierlich, es wird nie jemand anderen in meinem Leben geben. Und wenn man mich foltert und martert. Ich werde niemals jemand anderes an meine Seite lassen, als meine Seelengefährtin."  
  
Damit schob sie Michiru von sich und griff in ihre Hosentasche.  
  
„Eigentlich wollte ich ihn dir geben, wenn bekannt würde, dass du an meiner Seite den Planeten Uranus regieren dürftest, aber nun..."  
  
Zum Vorschein kam ein schmaler silberner Ring. Er war sehr fein gearbeitet. An der Oberseite verschlangen sich zwei Ringe ineinander und formten das Symbol der Unendlichkeit. Das eine Band war aus einem strahlendblauen Lapislazuli, das andere aus einem goldgelben Jaspis gefertigt. Vorsichtig steckte Haruka ihn der erstaunten Michiru an den Finger.  
  
„Als Erinnerung an meine tiefe Liebe und Bewunderung zu dir."  
  
„Der ist wunderschön!"  
  
„Er entwickelt seine wahre Schönheit erst an der Hand der Frau, der mein Herz gehört."  
  
Michiru stiegen wieder Tränen in die Augen. Haruka lächelte sie an und sagte in ruhigem Ton  
  
„Nun, weine doch nicht! Denk immer dran, genauso wie die Steine des Ringes verbunden sind, so sind auch wir durch ein unsichtbares Band miteinander verbunden, dass niemand zerreißen kann."  
  
Damit beugte sie sich herab und küsste ein allerletztes Mal ihre über alles geliebte Michiru.  
  
„Irgendwann in einem anderen Leben, werde ich dich finden und dann bestimmen wir unsere Zukunft und unser Schicksal gemeinsam."  
  
---------  
  
So hiermit endet nun auch dieser Traum und damit das Kapitel Zwischenspiel. (Gott, war das kitschig, was hab ich mir nur dabei gedacht? )  
  
Leutchens, ich habe es geschafft und nach 4 Monaten Schreibblockade und dem schmerzvollen Ende einer Beziehung, beende ich mit dem nächsten Kapitel die Geschichte Haruka & Michiru und dann werde ich auch endlich aufklären, warum diese FF den absurden Titel **If Past is Future** trägt.  
  
Man darf also gespannt sein!!!


	7. Hindernisse

Man sagt ja so schön: Geduld ist eine Tugend!

Ich habe mich nach mehreren Schreibversuchen dazu entschieden, doch noch ein Kapitel mehr zu schreiben, da sich da etwas entwickelt hat, was vorher noch nicht so geplant war und wofür ich einfach noch ein Kapitel brauche.

Kapitel 6:

Haruka war überglücklich wie noch nie. Nicht mal ihre Siege bei den Rennen hatten so ein Glücksgefühl hervorgerufen. Sie hatte endlich gefunden, wonach sie so lange gesucht hatte.

Und egal, was da kommen wollte, sie würde es mit allen Mitteln verteidigen und festhalten.

Haruka lief wie beschwingt durch ihre Wohnung, da sie keinen anderen Gedanken mehr fassen konnte, außer Michiru. Mit ihr verbrachte sie jede freie Minute, überhäufte sie mit Geschenken und Blumen und führte sie in die besten und teuersten Restaurants der Stadt.

Natürlich waren ihre Treffen meist von den Reportern überschattet, die sich vor den Fenstern rumdrückten und gaffend versuchten, ein Foto von der berühmten Rennfahrerin und der Violinistin zu schießen.

Allerdings ging Haruka diese Tatsache bald so sehr auf die Nerven, dass sie vorschlug, ihre Treffen in trauter Zweisamkeit in ihre Wohnung oder Michirus Villa zu verlagern. Michiru waren die Reporter zwar egal, aber Haruka zuliebe stimmte sie zu.

Und obwohl Haruka öffentliche Auftritte verachtete, bat sie Michiru, sie zu ihren Rennen und zum Training zu begleiten, denn sie glaubte, dass es ein gutes Omen war, wenn ihre Geliebte an der Rennstrecke war. Ihr Training lief wesentlich besser und auch ihre Stimmung hob sich beträchtlich, sobald sie in die vertrauten meergrünen Augen sah.

Beim großen Preis von Osaka war es dann wieder soweit. Haruka trat das erste Mal seit ihrem Unfall wieder bei einem offiziellen Rennen an. Heute Morgen war sie mit einem Grummeln im Magen aufgewacht, aber Michiru hatte sie mit ihrem göttlichen Körper solange abgelenkt, bis sie zur Rennstrecke fuhren. Nun stand sie in der Umkleide und schlüpfte in ihren Overall, als sich die Tür öffnete und Michiru mit einem süffisanten Lächeln eintrat. Die anderen Rennfahrer, die sich vor der Tür postiert hatten, pfiffen der eleganten Erscheinung nach, denn Michiru trug wieder eines ihrer luftigen Kleider, die viel zeigten und noch mehr erahnen ließen. Haruka überkam eine Welle des Stolzes, denn ihre Meeresgöttin hatte natürlich nur Augen für sie. Haruka beugte den Kopf und begrüßte die Angebetete mit einem leichten Kuss.

„Haruka, ich bin immer wieder erstaunt, wie sexy du in diesem Overall aussiehst. Verwirrt mich schon, dass ich dich anfangs für einen Kerl hielt."

„Wenn du es nicht getan hättest, hätten wir uns vielleicht nie kennen gelernt und ich müsste auf deine amüsante Gesellschaft verzichten."

„Du bist charmant wie immer, ich wette, so hast du schon einige Mädels rumbekommen, oder?"

Keck antwortete sie: „Ja, heute schon. Hier rennen auch einfach zu viele herum, auch wenn mir der Sinn nur nach EINER Schönheit steht. Von daher…"

Mit diesen Worten nahm Haruka Michiru in den Arm und versuchte erneut sie zu küssen. Aber diese verhinderte das Unterfangen, indem sie Haruka die Finger auf die Lippen legte. Haruka zog die Augenbrauen hoch. Ihre Gegenüber wirkte angespannt und sehr ernst.

„Haruka, bitte! Ich muss mit dir reden. Es ist mir wirklich wichtig."

Diese setzte sich seufzend auf einen Stuhl und zog Michiru auf ihren Schoß.

„Auch wenn es mir schwer fällt, was hast du auf dem Herzen, mein Engel?"

„Ich muss dich bitten, mich bis zum Ende anzuhören und dass du auch nicht böse wirst, wenn ich es dir erzähle."

Auffordernd sah sie Haruka an. Der war etwas mulmig zumute, aber sie nickte.

„Es geht um meine Vergangenheit. Mein Leben vor dir…. ich meine uns. Meine Familie wollte immer, dass ich mal eine geregelte Zukunft habe und hat mich deswegen als Kind… Haruka, es gibt da noch jemand anderen und… Shiratos und meine Familie sind seit Jahren befreundet und … "

Sie zögerte, aber Haruka ahnte, worauf das hinauslaufen würde.

„Du bist also versprochen", half sie Michiru aus der Klemme, die inzwischen den Kopf gesenkt hatte und nur nickte.

„Nun, das verkompliziert die Sache ein wenig, aber da du jetzt zu mir gehörst, wirst du ihn wohl kaum noch heiraten können, oder?"

schlussfolgerte sie ruhig weiter.

Innerlich kochte sie, aber sie hütete sich, Michiru mit ihrer Eifersucht weh zu tun.

„Ich wollte Shirato nie heiraten, deswegen bin ich ja auch von zuhause weg, um mir eine eigene Existenz aufzubauen, um von ihm loszukommen. Und bis jetzt hat es auch gut geklappt."

„Und was hat sich daran nun geändert?" hakte Haruka nach.

Michiru erhob sich und begann im Raum hin und her zu wandern.

„Na, DU! Du bist in mein Leben… na ja, gebraust und hast es aus den Angeln gehoben. Nichts ist mehr so, wie es sein soll, aber wenn ich ehrlich bin, dann finde ich es auch gut so. Ich werde mich endlich von Shirato losmachen und die Verlobung lösen."

„Süße, das finde ich eine gute Idee und ich werde dich in allem unterstützen, was du machen wirst."

„Wenn du das so siehst, es gibt da noch etwas."

Haruka stöhnte gespielt auf und meinte scherzhaft: „OH, bitte. Erzähl mir nicht, du hast noch andere Anhängsel, von denen ich wissen muss. Eine nervtötende Verwandtschaft? Irgendwelche ungewöhnlichen Haustiere? Kinder?" Haruka blieb ihr Lächeln beinahe im Halse stecken.

„Du hast doch keine Kinder, oder?"

Harukas entsetzter Gesichtsausdruck brachte Michiru zum Lachen.

„Nein, ich habe keine Kinder. Beruhig dich!"

Sie wurde wieder ernst und lehnte sich Haruka gegenüber an die Wand.

„Man hat mir und Ishima vor einigen Wochen einen Vertrag über eine Tour angeboten."

„Das ist doch klasse! Das wolltest du doch, oder?"

„Die Tour dauert drei Jahre und wird um die ganze Welt gehen."

„OH…" war alles, was Haruka dazu einfiel. „Und hast du dich schon entschieden?" fragte sie lauernd.

„Ja, ich hab dem Veranstalter und Ishima vor 4 Tagen mitgeteilt, dass ich dabei bin."

Ihre Stimme versagte fast und sie sah Haruka ängstlich in die Augen.

„Vor vier Tagen? Und du hast nicht einmal mit mir darüber gesprochen."

Sie stand langsam auf und ging auf Michiru zu.

„Drei Jahre ist eine lange Zeit, was soll denn aus uns werden?" fragte sie traurig in den Raum hinein.

„Wieso? Ich dachte, du kämst mit mir, Haruka, und begleitest mich und Ishima auf der Tour."

Haruka spürte Wut in sich aufsteigen.

„Und immer in der zweiten Reihe stehen? Während du auf der Bühne Weltruhm erlangst, warte ich in irgendeinem Hotel darauf, dass du nach hause kommst? Nur abgestempelt als deine Affäre?"

Ihre Stimme wurde lauter und sie begann sich aufgebracht hin und her zu bewegen.

„Nein, das kann ich nicht. Mein Leben und meine Berufung sind hier." Und bevor sie lange nachdenken konnte, platzte sie heraus. „Du wirst die Tour absagen müssen."

„WAS?? Das kann nicht dein Ernst sein? Du würdest es nicht mal mir zuliebe auf dich nehmen?" fragte Michiru enttäuscht.

Haruka sah ihr fest in die Augen.

„Nein und verlang das bitte auch nicht von mir!"

Gequält wand Michiru ihr den Rücken zu.

„Weißt du eigentlich, was du von mir verlangst? Ich muss mir tagtäglich anschauen, wie du mit deinem Leben spielst, wenn du auf diesen Teufelsmaschinen deine Runden drehst."

Ihre Stimme wurde zu einem Flüstern.

„Muss jedes Mal fürchten, dir könnte etwas passieren und ich könnte dich verlieren. Und ich begleite dich trotzdem und schau dir dabei zu und ich wäre bereit gewesen, das auch mein Leben lang über mich ergehen zu lassen, ohne etwas zu sagen, da ich weiß, was dir der Motorsport bedeutet."

Ihre Stimme wurde mit jedem Satz lauter und letztendlich schrie sie Haruka verletzt entgegen:

„Mein Leben besteht nun mal nicht nur aus dir und dem Motorsport. Musik ist etwas, das MIR wichtig ist. Und du schmetterst es gleich ab, ohne mit mir diskutieren zu wollen. Kannst du mir nicht mal drei Jahre geben??"

Haruka zerriss es halb das Herz, aber ihre Wut gewann Überhand und ohne zu Zögern antwortete sie:

„So siehst du das also? Dich als Märtyrerin und mich als Tyrannin?"

Wie zwei Furien standen sie sich gegenüber. Michiru zitternd, Haruka angespannt kampfeslustig. Bevor ein weiteres Wort fiel, ging die Tür auf und Joe erschien im Raum.

„Entschuldigt bitte! Haruka? Du musst dich fertig machen, das Rennen beginnt gleich. Übrigens man hört euch bis in die Boxengasse! Was ist denn bei euch los?"

Wortlos stürmte Michiru aus dem Raum. Nach einer kurzen Pause antwortete Haruka nur steif:

„Nichts, ich komme gleich. Gib mir noch einen Augenblick."

Natürlich gewann Haruka wieder dieses Rennen, wenn auch diesmal die Wut im Bauch ihren Sieg forcierte. Während sie sich von der Boxencrew feiern ließ, huschte ihr Blick zu dem Platz auf der Tribüne, wo Michiru normalerweise stand, aber diesmal war er leer.

„Was hast du eigentlich erwartet? Du bist diejenige, die Mist gebaut hat, " dachte sie wütend und zerknirscht. Eine kleine Stimme in ihrem Hinterkopf flüsterte ihr leise zu: „Eigentlich hat sie Recht, was sind schon drei Jahre gegen ein ganzes Leben? Und ich meine, sie steht ja nur auf der Bühne und macht Musik, während du wirklich täglich im Rollstuhl oder in der Kiste landen könntest. Ihr Job ist doch wesentlich ungefährlicher als deiner." – „Bis auf die Kerle, die hinter ihr her sind." – „Blödsinn Michiru und Kerle!! – Na klar, bleib auf dem Teppich, du dumme Nuss! Vor dir hatte Sie schon diverse Liebschaften, warum sollte es nicht wieder so kommen?"

Schließlich machte sich Haruka aus dem Staub und schlich unglücklich in die Umkleidekabine. Seufzend sank sie an einer Wand zusammen und schloss, ihren Kopf auf den Knien liegend, die Augen. Nach einiger Zeit öffnete sich die Tür, aber sie reagierte nicht. Joe kam herein, setzte sich ihr gegenüber und wartete geduldig. Einvernehmliche Stille herrschte zwischen den beiden und letztlich war es Haruka, die das Schweigen brach:

„Joe, ich hab Scheiße gebaut."

„Ja, das hat man sehen und vor allem hören können. Willst du drüber reden?"

Haruka seufzte abermals, öffnete die Augen und sah Joe an.

„Michiru hat von ihrer Agentur das Angebot bekommen zusammen mit ihrem Partner auf Tour zu gehen. 3 Jahre und dann um die ganze Welt."

Joe brummte: „Hmmm, das ist doch nicht schlecht."

„Sie will, dass ich sie begleite und dafür den Rennsport aufgebe."

„Und das gefällt dir nicht… Weil sie schon zugesagt hat oder weil du dann mal nicht die erste Geige spielst?"

„Joe, du kennst mich, du weißt, ich liebe das Fahren. Wenn ich nicht fahren kann, dann stirbt was in mir."

„Und Michiru? Liebst du das Fahren mehr als sie?"

Haruka zögerte und Joe hakte nach.

„Hör mal, Sportskanone! Ich kenn dich besser als die meisten anderen… Wovor hast du solche Angst? Du wirst dein Selbst nicht verlieren, du wirst immer du sein, du bist es im Moment mehr denn je."

Wieder trat eine Pause ein. Haruka roch den Schweiß an sich und das Leder, welches sich an ihren Körper schmiegte. Sie liebte diese Mischung, sie erinnerte sie an die staubige Rennbahn, an die aufheulenden Motoren und besonders an den flüsternden Wind, den man beim Fahren spüren konnte. Gleichzeitig versuchte sie sich aber auch klar zu werden, was ihr fehlen würde, wenn Michiru nicht mehr da wäre und ein stechender Schmerz breitete sich in ihrem Herzen aus.

„Du hast Recht, wenn du sauer darüber bist, dass sie dich nicht gefragt hat, aber hast du sie je gefragt, ob sie es gut heißt, dass du fährst?"

Entnervt über diese Schwäche, die Verzweiflung, den Schmerz, alles was sich nun in ihrem Inneren ausbreitete, antwortete sie barsch:

„Ich weiß!! Und sie hat ja auch Recht, wenn sie sich Sorgen um mich macht. Joe, Michiru ist der erste Gedanke, wenn ich aufwache und der letzte, bevor ich einschlafe."

„Das sagst du von jeder deiner Liebschaften…"

„Aber diesmal ist es anders. Bei den anderen war es immer der Gedanke an den Sex, aber hier… Hier ist es der Gedanke an Michiru, an ihre Gesellschaft, einfach das Gefühl, dass sie da ist. Herrje, wir haben noch nicht mal miteinander geschlafen."

„Dann muss es dir wirklich ernst sein, wenn du Nymphomanin solange freiwillig wartest."

„Joe, ich liebe sie mehr als mein Leben."

„Und dann fällt dir die Entscheidung so schwer?? Du musst bei dem Unfall wirklich schwer gestürzt sein."

„Ha Ha, sehr witzig! Was mach ich denn nur?"

„Haruka, ganz ehrlich? Gib es auf, gib das Fahren auf und geh mit Michiru. Sie braucht dich und du brauchst sie. Das lässt sich einfach nicht leugnen."

Die Angesprochene nickte schwach und erhob sich.

„Ich glaube, ich muss jetzt erstmal den Schaden beheben, den ich angerichtet habe… mal wieder!"

Joe grinste schwach.

„Sag mir bescheid, wann du der Presse deinen Rücktritt eröffnen möchtest. Ich setze dann eine Konferenz dafür an."

„Hm, mach ich... Und Joe?"

Er brummte.

„Danke, mein Freund."

Er seufzte und verließ kopfschüttelnd den Umkleideraum.

Wenig später folgte auch Haruka und machte sich von der Rennbahn auf den Weg zu Michirus Haus. Dort angekommen musste sie aber erstaunt feststellen, dass das Anwesen im Dunkeln lag und nichts deutete daraufhin, dass die Angestellten oder Michiru noch wach sein könnten. Haruka überlegte einige Minuten, ob sie einfach in das Anwesen einbrechen sollte, entschied sich aber schließlich dagegen. Nicht noch mehr Fehler. Vielleicht war es ja ganz gut, wenn Michiru und sie sich erst mal beruhigen würden.

Also fuhr sie geknickt nach Hause. An ihrem Wohnkomplex angekommen, parkte sie und fuhr mit dem Fahrstuhl zu ihrem Apartment in den obersten Stock. Als sie in ihre Wohnung kam, streifte sie ihre Schuhe und ihre Jacke ab und ging ins Wohnzimmer. Der Vollmond erhellte den Raum und Haruka ließ sich erschöpft auf die nächstbeste Sitzgelegenheit fallen.

„Michiru! Was habe ich nur getan?" seufzte sie und viel vor Schreck beinahe vom Sofa, als sie aus Richtung des Schlafzimmers eine Antwort erhielt.

„Du hast überreagiert und dein Versprechen gebrochen, mir nie wehtun zu wollen."

Erschrocken sprang Haruka auf und aus dem Schatten löste sich die schlanke Gestalt Michirus und kam langsam auf sie zu.

Sie trug eins von Harukas Hemden und der Mond zeichnete ihren schlanken Körper als Silhouette sehr deutlich ab. Haruka war sprachlos.

Sie schluckte und beobachtete Michiru, wie diese durch den Raum wanderte und schließlich vor ihr stehen blieb.

Vorsichtig hob sie eine Hand und legte sie Haruka auf die Schulter.

Diese fand nun endlich ihre Stimme wieder.

„Michiru, du solltest das nicht tun, wenn wir reden wollen. Und das sollten wir… dringendst."

„Wer sagt, dass ich reden will?" erwiderte sie.

„Michiru…"

„Shhhh…" unterbrach diese sie und ihre Hand wanderte Harukas Nacken empor.

Stöhnend senkte die Blonde den Kopf und ihre Lippen trafen sich zu einem leidenschaftlichen Kuss. Haruka stockte der Atem, als sich Michirus weicher sinnlicher Körper gegen ihren presste. Lange standen sie so da und küssten sich in stiller Verzweiflung. Aber Michiru schien das diesmal nicht zu reichen, denn bald darauf spürte Haruka, wie die Hände ihrer Geliebten unter ihr Hemd schlüpften und ihre nackte Haut berührten.

Sie hielt der süßen Folter kaum noch stand und beschloss nun ebenfalls aktiv zu werden. Ohne sich aus dem Kuss zu lösen, hob sie Michiru in ihre Arme und trug sie ins Schlafzimmer. Zusammen mit ihr glitt sie auf das große Bett und schließlich trennten sich ihre Lippen doch schweratmend.

Michiru zitterte leidenschaftlich und Haruka setzte ihre Liebkosungen fort, in dem sie eine Spur von Küssen über deren Hals und Nacken verteilte.

Das Mondlicht floss durch den Raum und fiel auf die beiden Liebenden. Vorsichtig und quälend langsam wanderte Haruka vom Halsansatz tiefer und begann die Knöpfe des Hemdes mit den Zähnen zu öffnen. Michiru stöhnte und krallte sich in das Bettlaken. Bald schon war sie von dem Kleidungsstück befreit und lag nun in voller Nacktheit vor Haruka. Diese konnte sich an dem Körper ihrer Geliebten gar nicht sattsehen. Staunend fuhr sie mit ihren Händen über die samtweiche Haut. Ihren Händen folgte ihr Mund, bis sie fast jeden Zentimeter mit heißen Küssen bedeckt hatte.

Ungeduldig fuhr Michiru ihr über die Schultern und die Haare und zwang sie schließlich wieder nach oben, wo ihre Lippen abermals miteinander verschmolzen. Ohne lange zu überlegen oder den Kuss zu unterbrechen, entledigte sich Haruka ihres Hemdes und nahm die Geliebte erneut in die Arme. Sie hob liegend ihr Knie leicht an, sodass sich Michirus Beine wie von selber öffneten. Erstaunt und ein wenig verängstigt beendete diese den Kuss und ihr Körper verkrampfte sich.

„Vertrau mir, mein Herz! Ich werde dir nicht wehtun."

flüsterte Haruka ihr ins Ohr und begann erneut langsam und rücksichtsvoll, Michirus Körper zu streicheln und mit Küssen zu überdecken, bis diese wieder entspannte und sich vor Erregung zitternd unter ihr wand.

Leicht fuhr sie mit den Fingerspitzen über die sinnliche Haut und zeichnete die Höhen und Tiefen des weichen Fleisches nach.

Mutig geworden ergriff Michiru Harukas Hand und führte sie zwischen ihre Schenkel. Kaum begann die ihre Finger zu bewegen, bäumte sich Michiru ihr entgegen und versuchte nach der Geliebten zu greifen. Diese aber fing spielerisch ihre Handgelenke ein und presste sie über ihren Kopf aufs Bett.

Sofort gab Michiru nach und blieb schwer atmend liegen, während Haruka neue Wellen der Erregung durch ihren Körper jagte.

Viel zu schnell zuckte Michiru unter ihr und hielt sich mit erstaunt aufgerissenen Augen eine Hand vor den Mund, um vor Leidenschaft nicht laut aufzuschreien.

Haruka hielt ihre Geliebte im Arm, während sich ihrer beider Atem langsam wieder beruhigte und flüsterte ihr leise Liebesworte ins Ohr.

Plötzlich spürte sie, dass Michirus Körper wieder leicht zuckte und ihre Brust wurde plötzlich nass. Erstaunt richtete sie sich auf und blickte in die in Tränen schwimmenden Augen der Frau, die sie eben noch so leidenschaftlich geliebt hatte. Das war ihr beim besten Willen noch nie passiert.

„Liebste, was hast du?" fragte sie leise.

Aber statt einer Antwort schluchzte Michiru auf und drehte ihr wortlos den Rücken zu. Hilflos streckte Haruka die Hand aus und berührte sie an der Schulter.

Wie von der Tarantel gestochen fuhr die Grünhaarige herum, schlug die Hand weg und rannte ohne sich um zuschauen aus dem Raum.

Wie betäubt blieb Haruka auf dem Bett sitzen und wusste nicht, was sie tun sollte.

Bis die Wohnungstür zuschlug… Wie ein Donnerschlag hallte das Geräusch in ihrem Kopf und trieb sie ins Wohnzimmer. Durch das Fenster konnte sie sehen, wie eine zerzauste Michiru die Strasse entlang lief und schließlich in eine Limousine stieg. Traurig blickte sie dem davonbrausenden Auto hinterher. Allerdings entging ihr dabei völlig die dunkle Silhouette, die von der anderen Straßenseite aus zu ihr hinaufsah.

Sie verstand die Welt nicht mehr.


End file.
